


Rewriting Our Happy Ending

by JSottri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black Beard - Freeform, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Noblewoman Regina Mills, Pirate Emma Swan, Princess Emma Swan, The Jolly Roger, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri
Summary: Post 6x22. Henry decides to use his powers as the Author to give Emma and Regina one more 'Full New Adventure' in the Fairytale World, hoping for them to see the light and realize their feelings for each other.Would confront angry pirates, dragons, Cora and other dangers, -all this being an outlaw princess and a noblewoman-, really help Emma and Regina to discover they share true love?





	1. Operation Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie_evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/gifts), [HeartOfAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/gifts).



> It is my first time participating in the SQ Supernova, and it's really awesome to be part of this!  
> Thank you so much to my Beta and Cheerleader, sophie_evelyn, for her amazing work and support, she really helped me a lot, she saved me from any mistake I could make, haha.  
> Also, to HeartOfAmethyst, for being a talented artist and have chosen my work..  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Henry glanced at his family as they were having breakfast at Granny’s. Regina was talking with the Charmings, Emma was with Hoo…Killian. On the next table; Rumple, Belle and Zelena were taking care of their respective babies.

Henry couldn’t help to notice the way Emma acted towards Killian. The slightly tired smile of Emma, the uncomfortable grimace in her face when the pirate touched her, or the almost rolling of her eyes when he talked. The teenager also noticed the fleeting gazes from Regina towards the couple and the imperceptible sigh before returning her attention to Snow and Charming.

And listen now, Henry Mills wasn’t a nosy person, he respected his moms’ private lives, they were two adult women and he wished them only happiness, but that was the problem…they weren’t happy.

Neither of them looked as if they had reached their Happy Ending; Henry knew why, he wasn’t blind, he had witnessed most of the interactions between Emma and Regina through the years to notice the closeness they had achieved and the silent feelings that emerged without either of them realizing any of this. They were each other's true love, he knew it.

Well, Henry wanted his moms to have a Happy Ending, and if they didn’t make a move then he would have to take the matter into his own hands.

He finished his cocoa and walked towards the exit.

“Henry, where are you going?” Regina asked.

“To the park, with Violet, I promised to buy her an Ice Cream.” Henry answered.

“Do you need money, Kid?” Emma asked, noticing Henry leaving too.

“It’s okay, I got it.”

_____

Later, the two teenagers were seated on a bank at the park, Henry had one of the blank storybooks he had found in the Apprentice’s House in his lap, the ink jar in one hand and a quill different to the one he had used before in the other.

“So, how does it work?” Violet asked.

“Before he left, the Apprentice taught me other things I needed to know as the Author. He gave me this quill and said it was for me to use my imagination and have “fun”. The quill allows me to write new stories for the people of Storybrooke, but it will not affect the real stories, these new stories will be fictitious, as dreams, experiences for the people I choose to live the story.” Henry explained.

“Then, you can write a tale for your moms, but it won’t have consequences in our realm.” Violet said.

“Exactly, and they’ll develop the story by living it, I’ll only write the plot, so, it’ll be actually their story. When they return, everything will remain the same here, well, I hope not everything, or Operation Cookie is going to be in vain.”

“Operation Cookie? Why that name?”

He shrugged.

“Your Ice Cream has cookie crumbs on the top, it was the first name that came to my mind.” Then, Henry gazed the quill and the fresh storybook.

“I know you can do it, Henry.” Violet told him, resting her hand on his arm. Henry smiled at her.

“Okay,” he exhaled, “Let Operation Cookie begin!”

It was 8:30 in the afternoon and Emma was drinking a glass of whiskey at Granny’s, it didn’t have the best taste, but she didn’t want to go to some bar. She and Killian had had an argument where they were discussing his drinking habits, the pirate got angry and Emma wasn’t in the mood for that.

“Getting tired of the married life already, Mrs Jones?” Emma heard the unmistakable and teasing voice ask.

 When she lifted her head, she couldn’t help but notice how good that skirt and jacket looked on Regina. She blushed slightly and sighed.

“You could say so, and please, don’t ‘Mrs.’ me, makes me feel old.”

Regina frowned at seeing the blonde like that.

“Emma, what happened?” the brunette asked, concerned.

The other woman took a sip from her glass.

 “Forget it Regina, It’s not important. Wanna drink with me?”

“Well, I was here for coffee, but you seem to need a drinking buddy.” Regina answered, taking a seat in front of Emma.

They were finishing their glasses when Henry came in the Diner.

“Moms! So glad you’re here together!”

“What’s up, Kid?” Emma asked.

“I need your help.” He answered.

“Everything okay, Dear?” Regina asked.

Henry smiled and took a seat with them.

_____

“I don’t know, Henry.” Regina expressed once that Henry explained all he’d told Violet before. They were in the living room of Regina’s House.

 “And why us? Why don’t you go and make your tale?” Emma asked.

Henry rolled his eyes.

“I can’t go mom, I need to take care of the book from outside, although it’s safe, I want to be sure everything is okay inside there; but don’t worry, I’m not going to spy, merely check everything goes fine.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at this.

“Why wouldn’t you want to read your story as it’s being created?” The brunette asked.

“Oh, well, I’ll read it when the end comes and you’re back, don’t worry.”

He smiled again.

 “So, what do you say? Will you help me? Come on, it’s going to be funny!”

Emma and Regina shared a look.

“Okay, we’ll do it, Kid.”

“Awesome! Fine, it’ll only take you a couple of minutes, even if in the story it feels like days and days have passed. Ready?” He asked.

Both women nodded.

“Have fun. I love you both.” Was the last thing they heard from Henry.

First, they felt like they were being absorbed by a magical force, then…darkness.


	2. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina enter the Storybook, where a new adventure begins, including meeting again in different circumstances at the EF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this AUTHOR AU story.

_Once Upon a Time, there was a prosperous Kingdom, the White Kingdom, also called the Kingdom of Swans, led by Queen Snow White and King David “Charming” Swan. They had a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Emma._

_One day, when Emma was only 4 years old, King George from the neighboring Spencer Kingdom of the East, attacked the White Kingdom, searching revenge for his passed son, James. Snow and Charming had an encounter with James once because of his tyranny, and a mistake he made caused him to kill himself._

_King George had blamed Snow and Charming for it, so he started a war against them. The White Kingdom rulers resisted and fought back, but King George’s army was bigger and powerful, and before continuing the fight, Snow and Charming decided to entrust Emma to two good friends and allies of them. An old carpenter named Geppetto and the old owner of a tavern, whom everyone called Granny. The Queen and King kissed Emma and left, promising to return soon. They never came back._

_While all of this was happening, in another part of King George’s Kingdom, a noblewoman named Cora was presenting her newborn to other nobility members. She was delighted, her little Regina was now her Key to the Throne, and she couldn’t wait to see her daughter becoming Queen._

_While years passed, the rumors of little Princess Emma being alive became a Myth, and as all Myths, no one could be sure of the truth._

**_____**

** 21 YEARS LATER **

“Well done, honey!” The voice of Sir Henry Mills sounded through the field, where a beautiful young woman was riding a horse. Her dark brown hair was tied in a band and her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy.

“Thank you, Dad!” Regina answered, while riding slowly towards him.

“Don’t encourage her, Henry, she rides as a man would do, not a proper Lady.” They heard the voice of Cora Mills, who was approaching them.

“Good morning, mother.” Regina welcomed her, her cheerful mood gone.

“I don’t know why you still don’t get it Regina, you’re a noblewoman, and you should behave like one instead of being here, wasting time.” Cora said.

Regina just maintained her head low.

“And talking about time,” Cora continued, “come on Regina, you must finish your assignments and start to prepare.”

“Prepare for what, Mother?” Regina asked.

“The ball, of course, darling.” Cora said, smiling. “King George is offering a feast tonight, in honor of his nephew, Sir Robin of Locksley. He’s announcing him his successor to the throne. After all, the King doesn’t have more offspring and his territory is vast after he took the White Kingdom.”

“Mother…” Regina started.

“Sir Locksley is interested in you, Regina, and you won’t let this opportunity pass.”

“Mother, please,” Regina begged. “I know Robin is a good man –a thing he didn’t get from his uncle-, but I don’t want this, I don’t think I can feel something for him, I…”

“Enough!” Cora said, holding up her hand, using magic to make Regina close her mouth.

“Love is weakness, Regina, the only thing that matters is power.” She said, approaching dangerously to Regina. “You’re assisting to the Ball and that’s all. You will do as I say, I’m your mother and you must obey!” Cora expressed with a firm tone. “Now finish your assignments and go and get dressed!”

Regina looked at her with sadness in her face.

“Yes, mother.”

Regina started to walk to the Mills Manor. Henry gave a slight look to his wife, before catching up with his daughter, trying to console her. Cora watched them go before ordering her carriage and heading down to a personal visit to King George.

_____

Close to the coast, a ship of medium size was approaching. In the head of the ship, a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes observed her next destiny carefully.

“Hey, Swan, are you sure you wanna make this robbery now? I still think it's better to recuperate the Jolly Roger first.” Killian Jones told her.

“Yes, Killian, I’m sure. We’ll get in that party and steal everything we can, and then give it to the people from the town. After that, we’ll get some rest. We need to be strong and prepared to defeat Black Beard if we want to recover the Jolly Roger.”

“Okay, as you order, you’re the Captain.” Hook walked back to the deck.

A tall girl with a red cloak wrapped around her pale skin and brown hair, approached the Captain.

“We’re home.” The girl commented. “I’ve missed Granny.”

“We are, Ruby.” Emma agreed. “I’ve missed her too.” Then, she stared at their destiny again and caressed the collar in her neck.

“Listen Ruby, after we do our job here and get the Jolly Roger again, you can continue this path to help people, commanding the ship along with August. I’ve to use this ship and continue on with my mission.”

“Emma, we’ve talked about this…” Ruby stated.

“No Ruby, I can't let all of you follow me into something that is only up to me.”

“We can’t leave you alone, Emma.” Both women heard a third voice. A tall man of enigmatic blue eyes and brown hair.

“August…” Emma said.

“No Emma, we can’t let you go on a quest so dangerous all by yourself, you’re family and we don’t leave family behind.”

Emma, Ruby and August had grown up together, they were like siblings.

“That’s why I don’t want you to go with me, it’s too dangerous August. I want you to be safe. I know the job we do daily is dangerous too, but this, my quest, it's like nothing we’ve encountered. I don’t care if at the end I don’t make it alive, I will complete it.”

“Do you really want to find that man, beast, whatever he is?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, Ruby. I know my parents are alive, and if someone can help me find them, it’s Rumplestiltskin.”

_____

Cora was having a private reunion with King George.

“Are you sure about this plan, Madam Mills?” King George asked.

“Of course your majesty. After the…former rulers of the White Kingdom trapped The Dark One, magic is a rare treasure these days. The fairies only used it for good wishes and the closest person known to have magic is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but she has made it clear that she doesn’t want to help our kingdom, her parents were good friends of the former White Queen and King.” Cora pointed.

 “I’ve served you with my magic before,” She continued, “so now imagine what you could do with an advantage as having a magical member in your family, your majesty. Especially with the town’s people showing more and more discomfort every day, because of the Kingdom conditions.”

“And you want to provide my kingdom that advantage with your daughter.”

“Exactly. I assure you, Regina will be just great.”

King George nodded, agreeing.

_____

Night came soon, and with it, the Great Ball in King George’s Castle.

Meanwhile, an amount of hooded figures crossed the forest towards the west side of the Castle, all dressed to go undercover for the party.

_____

Regina and Cora had just arrived at the party, the young woman was using a white dress and her hair tied in a side ponytail. They were welcomed by King Midas, from the Golden Kingdom and his daughter, Princess Abigail. The princess and Regina usually get along well, so at least she didn’t feel out of place for the moment. Soon, King George and Sir Robin of Locksley were announced and the formal naming of Robin as the successor to the throne once King George had retired, began.

_____

 There were two guards guarding the west side of the castle.

“Okay Merry Guys, let’s wait until Rose and Warrior do their job, then you know the plan.” Emma told her people, using the Codenames they use in missions.

The members of the group nodded.

_____

“And now, I name you, Sir Robin of Locksley, Prince and heir of the Spencer Kingdom.” King George said, pointing a sword over both shoulders of the now Prince. All the people at the ball kneeled at the new prince and then the feast continued.

“Your majesties, it’s an honor for us to witness this event.” Cora said approaching the King and Prince, holding Regina tightly by her arm and forcing her to kneel in front of the rulers.

“Madam Mills, Lady Mills, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Robin said gently, holding both mother and daughter's hands and then kissing them.

“I’m sure that Lady Mills and you have much to talk about, son, why don’t you offer her a glass of wine and chat.” King George suggested.

“Of course, if the lady allows me.” Robin said, offering his hand to Regina.

Regina looked at Cora, who send her a serious glance.

“It will be an honor, your majesty.” The brunette girl finally said, accepting Robin’s hand.

_____

Walking towards the guards, Aurora called for their attention, showing a bright smile and innocent manner.

“Good night gentleman, would you be so kind to help me, please? It seemed I got lost on my way to the ball.” Aurora made a pout.

The guards gave her their attention.

“Of course my lady. Do you have an invitation?” One of the guards asked.

“Oh, yes, she has it.” Aurora said, pointing out behind them. When they turned over, Mulan’s firm fist collapsed with one of the guard’s face and her sword struck the other’s head, leaving them both unconscious.

“Good job ladies.” Emma said, approaching them.

“It’s our pleasure.” Aurora answered, smiling.

“Okay, everyone, you know what to do once inside.” Emma commanded.

The Merry Guys then used ropes to climb the walls quickly, Emma growling for having to climb in her red dress, a task she wasn’t used to do.

_____

Regina had talked for a while with Robin before he had to leave her to entertain other people, all of whom wanted the attention of the new prince. She was left alone, with nothing better to do than wander the castle. She hated these kinds of balls. Robin was a good man, but she knew she couldn’t have feelings for him. She looked for her mother with her gaze and found her deep in conversation with King Midas. Sighing, Regina decided to take some fresh air down the parapet corridor of the castle.

_____

Emma was now on the parapet, most of her team had entered the ball already and she was helping ‘Grumpy’ to scale, holding his rope.

 Then the feeling of someone’s presence alerted Emma and when she turned her gaze, only a couple of meters away, her heart skipped a beat when she saw her: The most beautiful girl Emma had ever seen. Her graceful features sparkled with the moonlight, but her big brown eyes showed sadness. Emma immediately felt a pull towards the woman.

The brunette seemed too deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed what was happening some meters away from her, well, so it was until Emma had almost dropped Grumpy’s rope, making him squeal and swear.

“Dammit Swan! I almost fell!” Grumpy exclaimed.

Regina came from her thoughts and she turned her head, watching a blonde woman pushing a short man to walk towards the entry of the ball. Then the woman looked around quickly and guided her hands to her hips. Regina’s heart sped up at the view of the blonde woman, and she didn’t know why.

Emma then focused on Regina and walked towards her.

“I’m so sorry my lady, I hope my silly friend hasn’t disturbed you.” Emma began.

“Oh, no, it’s okay, no need to worry, Madam.” Regina answered.

Emma chuckled at the title.

“Let me introduce myself. My name is Emma Swan, my lady.” Emma bowed before Regina.

Well, Lady Swan, I am Regina Mills. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Regina bowed as well.

Emma smiled at her, making Regina blush. They looked at each other for a moment, a little longer than was necessary.

“If it’s not an indiscretion of mine, may I ask, what are you doing outside, my lady?” Emma asked then.

“Well, I just get a little overwhelmed by the ambience. It’s a little hard being alone in these kind of feasts, they tend to be boring.” Then Regina opened her eyes in surprise, realizing she was talking badly about the King’s party. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, I…”

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand, these parties are boring to me too.” Emma assured her, smile still in place.

Regina returned the smiled, relieved.

“Then, maybe some company would improve your night my lady.” Emma said, offering her arm to Regina, who doubted for just a second before taking Emma's arm.

They entered the party, and Emma immediately scanned the place searching for her team, making sure everything was fine, which it was.

“Where are you from, Lady Swan?” Regina inquired.

“Well, I’m kind of a traveler, so I’m from many places.”

“Is that so?” Regina asked, intrigued by the blonde woman.

Emma nodded. In that moment a new song for a waltz started. Emma didn’t miss the opportunity.

“May I have this dance, Lady Mills?” Emma asked, offering her hand to Regina. Regina doubted for a moment. She had never seen two women dancing at a ball, that wasn’t the tradition.

“You wanted to make this ball less boring, my lady, don’t you think this will make it interesting?” Emma asked, grinning.

Regina searched for her mother and couldn't see her anywhere. Smiling, she took Emma’s hand then.

 They started the waltz following the steps like everyone else, who seemed not to pay any attention to them. Suddenly, Emma broke the dance routine and started to spin Regina two or three times more, making Regina laugh.

“Where are you from, Lady Mills?” Emma asked now.

“I’m from the Spencer Kingdom and I haven’t known much more than the fields of my family’s Manor.” Regina stated, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“I’m sorry to hear that my lady, I sincerely hope one day you could enjoy the wonders the world has to offer. A beautiful lady like you deserves it.” Emma told her. Regina blushed at her words.

“I don’t think that's possible.” Regina said. “These pompous people never allow you to do the things you want.” Regina expressed, again impressed by her own words, Emma seemed to agree with her.

“Everything is possible if you really want it, my lady. You could be free.” Emma told her.

In a quick movement, Emma pulled Regina closer to her body, their faces inches apart; both wanting to show the feelings they had for each other.

Then a turbulence made them separate. Emma saw guards entering the castle and her team running.

“Swan, we’ve been discovered, let’s go!” Hook told her, passing by her side.

“Stop those thieves!” One of the guards shouted.

Emma then took Regina’s hand.

“May destiny reunite us again, Regina.” Emma said, before kissing the other girl’s hand and separating from her.

Regina watched Emma as she ran towards the parapet, avoiding the guards in her way by pushing or fleeing them with incredible agility, until jumping off of the wall of the castle, surely with a backup plan to escape from it safely.

Regina gasped as she watched; she had never witnessed a spectacle such as this. Her night had turned into an interesting one, thanks to Emma Swan.


	3. The Lady and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina spend time together, and Regina receives a shocking proposal at the end of the day.

Later that night, after they had escaped, the Merry Guys arrived to Granny’s Tavern, where Geppetto was also waiting for them.

“Here you are, my little ones.” An old lady exclaimed, opening her arms to them.

“Granny.” Ruby, August and Emma gave her a tight hug, then they went over to Geppetto and repeated the action.

 “We got these for the people.” August told them, showing the sack full of riches. “You can distribute them for you and the peasants.”

“Tomorrow.” Granny said. “For now you all need to eat something and rest.”

“I need to eat and rest, that’s for sure.” Leroy ‘Grumpy’ said, entering the tavern.

 “Yes, come on.” Emma said. “Let’s celebrate our victory.” She smiled.

“You seem really happy for tonight.” Ruby pointed out.

Emma shrugged.

“Tonight was special.” Emma said, before walking to the table where her team was already seated.

Ruby and August shared a look.

Later, when Emma was lying down in her bed at Granny’s tavern, she realized she couldn’t stop thinking about Regina. She had never felt like that about someone before. She had never felt her heart beating so fast whilst still being filled with calmness at the same time; and she had never seen someone so beautiful. She wanted to see her again, even if she knew she had to leave soon to continue searching for her parents; she needed to see the brunette girl once more.

_____

The next morning, Regina was walking from side to side in her bedroom, lost in thought.

“So, how was it?” A voice disturbed Regina’s thoughts and she turned quickly, extending a hand in front of her due to the fright which sent out a wave of magic that luckily the other figure could avoid just in time.

“Hey, it’s me, take it easy!” a blonde woman dressed in green told her.

“Tink, you scared me!” Regina replied.

“Sorry, I just wanted to check on you, yesterday you seemed very upset.” Tinker Bell told her. Regina rubbed her hands, frowning.

“You haven’t gained more control over your magic, have you?” Tinker Bell asked.

“No. Mother just gives me books about spells for attack strategies, but nothing about control or healing or…I don’t know, I could do so many positive things with my magic, if I knew how to use it, and not only learn how to hurt people cruelly.”

“I wish I could help you, but I’m not allowed to do that.” The green fairy told her. “Tell me, how was the ball?” She asked then, trying to change the subject and not upset her friend more.

Regina took a seat in her bed. She sighed.

“It was the same as every ball, a lot of rich people, elegant costumes, plenty of food which no one eats and then Mother forcing me to chat with Robin.”

“Mmm, sounds like fun.” Tinker Bell said sarcastically.

“Yes…although…well…something different happened yesterday.” Regina said.

“Something?” Tinker Bell took a seat beside her.

“Well, someone.” Regina avoided Tink’s playful gaze.

“And you liked that someone!” Tinker Bell exclaimed, excited. “Who is it?”

“Her name is Emma Swan and, I don’t know; I’ve never felt the way I felt with her.”

Tinker Bell smiled.

 “What did she tell you? Will you see her again?” Tink asked.

“I don’t know. Besides, it seems she’s a thief.”

“Yeah, she stole your heart.”

“Tink!”

“Sorry, sorry. Never mind, if you’ve the chance to see her again, I think you must take the opportunity to know her, if she really makes you feel like that. You shouldn’t worry about anything else.”

Regina looked at Tinker Bell, analyzing her words.

_____

Later, Regina decided to go riding to get some fresh air.

“Good boy, Rocinante.” Regina told her horse, caressing its head and walking beside it, returning to the Manor.

Then, the sound of another horse approaching alerted her and when she searched for the source of the sound, she saw a white horse being ridden in her direction by none other than Emma Swan herself. She was wearing pants, a camisole and a vest, instead of the red dress from last night.

“I was hoping on finding you here. Hello again, Lady Mills.” Emma told her, smiling.

Regina had no words, Emma was there, just in front of her.

Emma got off of her horse and noticed how Regina hadn’t said anything yet.

“Do you remember me? I hope you do, I’m not wearing a dress anymore, but…”

“Emma.” Regina confirmed, she remembered.

“That’s me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Regina shook her head, cleaning up her mind and started to walk towards the Manor again.

“You are a thief. You used me as a distraction for your undercover robbery.” Regina told her, finally thinking clearly.

“It’s true I’m a thief, but it’s not like you think, and I would never use you for that. Our conversation, our interaction, it was all real.” Emma followed her.

“And can I believe you?”

“Yes, if you accept and walk along the forest with me, I’ll explain all to you.”

“Yes, and then you’ll steal from me.”

Emma then walked in front of the brunette girl, stopping her.

“Regina, please, I would never do that. I just want to explain everything to you, and if you allow me to, spend some time with you”.

Regina connected gazes with the blonde. Cora and Henry weren’t in the Manor, she had time.

“Fine.” She finally said.

_____

Henry was drinking a cup of cocoa when he decided to check the book. There’ve passed barely five minutes, but time was different inside the book. He gave a look and saw a picture of Emma and Regina talking in the forest. He smiled. Yep, everything was fine.

_____

“We steal the riches of castles and palaces, and then gave it to the poor people, we use part of it, of course, but my team and I dedicate almost all of it to help people.” Emma explained, while they walked on to a clear area of forest. Regina told her the reason she was at the ball the other night, now Emma was telling Regina her reasons.

“That’s why you travel a lot.” Regina said.

“Yes, we go to different kingdoms to try and make a difference for those who need it.”

“Well, aren’t you a savior, Lady Swan?” Regina said, smiling.

“It’s the right thing to do.” Emma answered, trying to hide her blush. “And the robbery from last night, it was the best of all, because I met you, Regina.” Emma said sincerely.

It was Regina’s turn to blush.

“I admit I’m glad to have met you too, Emma. And don’t worry, your identity is safe with me, I’ll not denounce you.” Regina said.

They shared some meaningful looks before they heard a growling at a short distance.

“An ogre.” Emma said. “Run!”

But they barely had time to move when a giant creature appeared in front of them, chasing them. Emma threw a knife at it, nailing it in the stomach of the beast, but it didn’t hurt it. Regina tried to use her magic, but nothing happened, her magic was capricious and it decided not to appear there.

Emma helped Regina to mount Rocinante and gave her own horse a slap to make it move.

“Regina go! Hide, I’ll distract it!”

“Emma, no!”

“Go!” Emma slapped Rocinante, and he galloped away from where they were.

Emma pulled out her sword and rode in another direction. She hid behind a tree and stabbed the ogre in its leg when it passed, but again nothing happen. When she tried to move again, the ogre destroyed the tree she was hiding in, and the force sent her off of her horse and to the ground, her horse ridding away.

The ogre approached her but then the sound of galloping alerted them. It was Regina, riding Emma’s horse. Emma pulled herself up from the floor and grabbed Regina’s hand as she helped pull her up onto the horse. They rode off together but the ogre still followed.

 “We’re almost there!” Regina said.

“Where?” Emma asked.

Regina then whistled and Emma saw Rocinante in the distance and he started to hit a tree with his hooves. When they passed, the tree hit the Ogre, making it fall into a natural ditch in the ground. Before the beast could recover, Emma ran quickly towards it and stabbed her sword between its eyes, killing it.

Regina approached the dead beast, then saw Emma and started to giggle, trying to relieve her stress. Emma saw her and started to giggle too. The ogre made a last sound, making them decide to get away from there.

They arrived at Granny’s tavern, still laughing from the adventure, gaining weird looks from some clients.

“Seriously, thank you for saving me, Regina.” Emma told her, smiling warmly.

“It was nothing, Emma, you tried to save me first.” Regina told her, returning the smile.

 “Come on, I will introduce you to the Merry Guys.”

They approached a table, where Emma’s team was drinking and eating. Ruby was talking with another girl in a blue cloak.

“No Dorothy, you haven’t recovered completely, you can’t go with us yet.” Ruby said.

“Wolfie, I’m the only one who knows the Kingdom of Oz, you will need me if you want to get to Black Beard there.” The other girl said.

“Hey guys.” Emma saluted them. “This is Lady Regina Mills, she just saved me from an ogre. Regina, these are the Merry Guys.”

Regina raised an eyebrow due to the name she heard.

“Codename.” Emma told her. “Every one of them has one too.”

“Why did you bring a noble here, Swan?” Hook said, annoyed. “She can denounce us to the Royal Guard. The rich are not welcome here.”

“If Emma brought her, then we can trust her.” August told him, in a serious tone.

“Whatever.” Hook sat up from his chair and left.

Emma and Regina took a seat near Emma’s team.

“You’d given me a great adventure today, Emma. My mother would never let me go to the forest.”

“I’m sorry Regina, for everything your mother does to you.”

“It’s okay, you get used to it.”

“I don’t want to cause you more trouble, I’ll return you home.”

They left the tavern. Outside, a girl was asking for some money or for something to eat. Regina immediately removed two buttons from her riding attire and an ornament from her hair, all made of gold and gave them to the girl. Emma felt her heart swelling in affection for Regina.

“You are really nothing like those rich people, you are incredible, Regina.”

Regina blushed.

The sunset was almost there when they arrived to the Mills Manor’s fields, both with their horses by their side. It was time to say goodbye.

“Thank you Emma, for everything.”

“Thank you, Regina, for spending time with me today.”

They were very close.

“I…I will sail tomorrow in the morning, but I hope to encounter you again. When I have…fixed pending issues, I shall return, and then, we will meet again.” Emma said.

“I will be waiting for the day I see you again, Emma.”

Their faces were closer every second without them noticing it, their gazes fixed on each other, their lips almost touching, until Rocinante neighed, making them separate.

“Until the next time, Lady Mills.” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand and kissing it.

“Until next time, Savior Swan.” Regina answered and watched as Emma left.

Regina rode Rocinante towards the mansion. When she made it, Cora Mills hurried out towards her.

“Regina, where have you been?! And what happened to your attire?!”

“Mother, I…”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, now come, we have guests.”

They walked towards the main room of the manor and there, her father, King George and Prince Robin were waiting for them.

“Lady Mills, how nice to see you.” King George welcomed her.

“Likewise, your majesty.” Regina told him.

“Regina.” Cora asked for her attention. “The Prince has something to ask you.”

Robin looked at Regina with insecurity.

“Come on, boy.” The king told him. Robin approached Regina.

“Lady Mills, Regina; you are a very special and beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to have the honor of courting you, for that reason, I ask you this.”

Then, Robin put one leg onto the floor and opened a box with a ring in it.

“Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Regina answer?


	4. Surprises, surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and the Merry Guys confront Black Beard to recover the Jolly Roger. What will be Regina's participation in all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a nice fight between Black Beard's men and the Merry Guys in this chapter, also, an unexpected intervention from Regina.

_“Regina Mills,_ _will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”_

Regina looked around at all the occupants in the room, without knowing what to say.

“Yes, she accepts.” Cora answered for her.

Regina turned to face her mother with a horrified expression on her face, but Cora gave her a warning look. Robin smiled and put the ring on Regina’s finger. In that moment, Regina felt like the ring was burning her finger and the air left her lungs.

“Splendid! Then, we shall go and let Lady Mills rest and enjoy the moment. There’s plenty of time to prepare the details and we have issues to attend.” King George said. He and Robin made a reverence and abandoned the mansion. Regina ran to her bedroom, feeling the tears leave her eyes.

“Regina! Come here!” Cora entered the bedroom.

“How could you, mother? I don’t want this, I don’t want to marry Robin!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Regina! Robin will be the next King, and you will be the Queen, it’s perfect.”

“I don’t want to be Queen, mother. Please, don’t make me do this!”

“Oh, darling, of course you want it, you’re just confused. Soon you’ll see this is for your own good.” Cora caressed her cheek.

“Mother, please.” The girl said, still crying.

“You are a fool, Regina! Now behave, and I will make sure you don’t leave this room until the prince comes again.”

Cora left the room and set a magic spell to seal Regina’s room. Regina could only throw herself on her bed and cry.

Now that she had met Emma, she wanted to marry Robin even less; she had spent a great day with the blonde girl, and now all that was gone, the chance to be with Emma had vanished now she was bound to this marriage. She cried until the fatigue made her fall asleep.

When she woke up, the sun just started to rise by her window. She saw the ring in her finger and remembered everything that had happened the previous night. She felt the panic invading her body once again, she couldn’t stay there.

“Tink! Tink!” Regina cried for the fairy.

“What’s wrong, Gina?” Tinker Bell appeared in her tiny form, concerned for the other girl.

“Mother is making me marry Robin, Tink! I can’t do that!”

“Regina…”

“Help me, Tink. Help me get out of here, mother set a spell and I can’t leave by myself.”

“But, I’m not allowed to…”

“Please Tink, I’m asking you a favor, as a friend.” Regina begged.

Tinker Bell looked concerned at her.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

_____

The Merry Guys were at the harbor. Emma was preparing all that they might need in their travel.

Ruby stood by her side.

“Will you be alright?” She asked the blonde.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“I’m talking about the girl you brought to the tavern yesterday. I saw the way you looked at her. She was the same girl that was at the ball.”

Emma lowered her gaze.

“I really wish to see her again, once our job is over, once I find my parents.”

Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away.

“Emma!” Emma heard her name being said by the voice that she didn’t think she would hear so soon. She saw Regina, being followed by a little shinning being.

“Regina? What are you doing here?”

“Emma, please, take me with you.” Regina started.

“What?”

“Please…my mother…she…” Regina was crying again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Emma told her, taking her into her arms, hugging her. Regina started to calm in Emma’s arms. Seeing the other girl in such a state, Emma made a decision.

 “Okay, you can come with us.” She told the brunette girl, after they separated from the hug.

“Thank you.” Regina said, relieved.

Tinker Bell and Regina hugged as a goodbye and then Regina boarded the ship with Emma.

“What is she doing here?” Hook asked.

“I invited her to come, is there a problem?” Emma said, authority in her voice.

“She is one of those stupid rich people, she could be even royalty, she doesn’t belong here.”

“First of all, I’m your captain, I decide who boards the ship. Second, you will respect her, she is a lady and is not like the others nobles; and third, Aurora is a princess, royalty, Ruby is the Alpha Leader of all the werewolf packs in this kingdom, she is somehow royalty too, hell, even I’m royalty, and you don’t have a problem with us, so you’ll not have a problem with Regina, are we clear?” Emma told the pirate with a serious tone and a hard glance. Hook looked at her, angry.

“Are we clear, Hook?!” Emma repeated her question, voice firmer and louder.

“Crystal, Captain.” He finally said, standing aside.

Emma watched him and then turned to Regina, offering a smile and her hand for the brunette girl to take. Regina took it, letting the comment about Emma being royalty pass, and they walked along the deck.

“Okay, now, Merry Guys,” Emma called for the attention of her crew, “let’s recover our Jolly Roger”.

_____

Cora stepped into Regina’s bedroom. She looked throughout all the room, searching for her daughter, not finding her anywhere. She didn’t understand how Regina could have escaped, the only way she could have gone was with…more magic.

Cora then understood everything. Regina couldn’t have used her powers, she didn’t know how, but she knew her daughter was friends with a certain fairy. Angry, Cora left the room, with the purpose of finding Regina. That silly girl wouldn’t ruin the plan that she’s had for her for her entire life.

_____

The journey had been productive, the sunset was clear at the horizon and they had almost arrived at the Kingdom of Oz. Regina was amazed by the view around her, the ocean, its contrast with the sun, and the mountains at the distance.

Emma was talking with Dorothy and Ruby in the forecastle deck, and Regina soon joined them.

“Are you sure Black Beard will be there, Kansas?” Emma asked Dorothy.

“Yes, the East Coast is the perfect place for pirates to land, and you need to enter by the northeast part of the place, or you will sink. For that reason not many enter  Oz.” Dorothy informed her.

“Dorothy, are you sure you can…?” Ruby asked, but was interrupted by Dorothy.

“Yes, Wolfie, I already told you. I’m fine now, I can participate in this mission. The question is, can you?” Dorothy asked her, playfully, before walking to the navigation room. Ruby looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow, Emma just shrugged, smiling. Ruby followed Dorothy.

“How did you lose the Jolly Roger?” Regina asked Emma once they were alone.

“We’d finished a robbery and when we went back, Black Beard had taken the ship. We could have defeated him, we had in the past, but he hurt some of our crew members and threatened to kill them, so we hadn’t any other option but to surrender and give him our ship.”

Regina was listening attentively to her.

“Dorothy was one of the members who got hurt, for that reason Ruby doesn’t want her to be here.”

Emma then contemplated Regina.

“Come on. I will teach you some moves with the sword, so you can be prepared.” Emma grabbed two swords and gave one to Regina.

“Fine, now, separate your legs and stay firm, okay? “ Emma started to give Regina instructions, but Regina already knew what she was doing.

“Hey, you are really good. You know how to use a sword?”

“Fencing classes”. Regina told her.

“Oh, yeah? And what about this move, Lady Mills?” Emma told her playfully, making a spin which caused Regina to turn and block the sword, but the collision of swords and the bad posture made Regina almost fell. Emma was faster and grabbed Regina by the waist, holding her close.

“That was unfair.” Regina said in a low volume, mesmerized by the closeness.

Emma grabbed a strand of Regina’s hair which had slipped into the brunette’s face and pushed it back into place.

“It was totally a fair battle.” Emma answered.

Both women were lost in each other eyes.

“Regina, I…” August’s voice interrupted her.

“Captain, we are here. Ready when you say so.”

Emma exhaled and released Regina from her grip.

“Perfect. Night is here already and there’s a full moon, we have the advantage.” She looked at the brunette girl. “Regina, listen, I want you to be by my side all the time and when I tell you to, you must board the Jolly Roger, ok?”

Regina nodded.

They went to the main deck, where all the crew was preparing.

“Why do we have advantage at night? And with a full moon?” Regina asked.

“You will see.” Emma told her, winking.

Part of the crew landed and walked towards the coast and they saw, in the distance, the Jolly Roger at the shore. Further behind, Black Beard was with his men at the beach, bottles of rum in their hands, beside a campfire. Mulan and Aurora had taken charge of Black Beard’s guards already.

“Okay. Red, Pinocchio, are you ready?”

“Always.” August said. Regina watched how August placed a wood collar with a whale carved on his neck and how Ruby took off her red cloak.

“Merry guys, ready?”

They all nodded.

“Go, Merry Guys!” Emma shouted. The sound of a canyon was heard from their provisional ship, which landed close to the camp, disturbing Black Bead and his men. Emma and the crew then ran towards the pirates and suddenly Regina heard a howl behind her. When she turned, a giant black wolf jumped over the crew and towards the enemies, opening the way. She realized it was Ruby.

At the Jolly Roger, Dorothy, Grumpy and more Merry Guys where fighting the pirates on board, alongside August, who was now made of wood. The thrust of the swords and bullets of the guns didn’t hurt him and he could hit the men who attacked him.

Emma was fighting with 3 men at the same time, being all mighty and expert with her sword. When she turned to see Regina, she saw how the brunette girl could fight very well against the man who she had in front of her. Emma then turned her gaze to the Jolly Roger, and saw how her team had finally regained the control of the ship.

“Regina, run to the ship!” Emma shouted at her, while she ran towards Black Beard, who was also trying to go to the ship.

Regina nodded and ran as fast as she could.

“What was that…Ruby…a-and August…” Regina exclaimed, once in the ship.

“What do you think, sister? Magic!” Grumpy answered, while helping the ship sail.

 _‘Magic? They had magic?’_ Regina thought, surprised. She’d thought magic had almost vanished, except from the fairies, her mother and herself, and that it was evil somehow, due to the way Cora used it.

Emma encountered Black Beard, who had just beaten Hook and almost reached the ship.

“You are really stupid, Swan, thinking you could beat me.” Black Beard told her, between swords collisions. 

“I’ve always beaten you in fair battle, Beardie, and I’m here for what is mine.” A firm stroke made the dark pirate back down.

“Aye, because you don’t have anything else, not even parents.” He returned the move.

Emma blocked it.

“I have more than you can imagine, Beardie, and soon I will have my ship too.” Emma threw him to the sand and pointed her sword at him. In that moment, Hook incorporated from the ground.

“Hook, go and sail now!” Emma told him. Hook nodded and went to the Jolly Roger, which immediately started to move into the ocean.

“Now, surrender! Your men have been defeated, Black Beard.” Emma told the pirate on the ground.

The man only grinned.

“You will have your ship in pieces, Swan!” Black Beard exclaimed, taking a coral collar from his neck and throwing it at the ocean. Emma saw the coral disappear in the water and then returned her gaze to Black Beard. She frowned in confusion. Then everything happened too quickly.

 A tremor hit the ocean and the coast and everyone watched in horror as a giant tentacle merged from the sea, followed by another one and another.

“The canons!” Hook yelled. Immediately the crew prepared the canons of the Jolly Roger. The members who stayed on the other ship came close and fired the canons towards the giant beast’s tentacles too.

Black Beard took advantage of Emma’s confusion and threw her to the sand, pushing her sword away.

“Bye, bye, Swan.” The pirate told her, ready to stab his sword into the blonde’s body.

Back in the sea, the beast had crushed the smaller ship, making the crew jump into the water. Then, the tentacles started to wrap themselves around the Jolly Roger. The Merry Guys were firing their guns at the beast, and canon bullets hit the tentacles, but nothing worked. The wolf that was Ruby bit and scratched one of the tentacles but she was crushed and thrown away by said tentacle, leaving her whining. August intended to hit the beast as hard as he could, but the result was the same.

Regina started to panic, seeing all the damage caused by the beast. Instinctively she searched for Emma, and saw her on the ground, with Black Beard pointing his sword at her.

“Emma!” She screamed, feeling a rush of magic filling her body. Without thinking, she raised her hands in Emma’s direction and a stroke of magic was sent, hitting Black Beard and throwing him away from Emma.

Regina then directed her hands toward the beast’s tentacles and purple energy forced it to release the ship. With her eyes glowing purple, Regina then pushed her hands and the tentacles were backed down. Another movement from Regina’s hands and the tentacles were squirmed, gaining a horrific sound from the beast. Still listening to the beast grows, everybody watched the tentacles disappear into the ocean again. Then, collective shouts of joy were heard.

Regina’s eyes returned to their chocolate color and her hands were shaking. Her gaze wandered through the deck and saw all the happy faces of the crew. Grumpy, Doc and sneezy were hugging; August took off his collar, returning to be of flesh and blood and stretching his arms out in exhaustion; Dorothy had run towards Ruby and covered her with her red cloak, making her human again.

“Are you okay, wolfie?” She heard Dorothy ask with concern lacing her voce, helping the other girl get up.

“I’m fine.” Ruby answered exhausted. They kissed then.

Regina smiled, but then she felt dizziness taking over her head.

In that moment, Emma arrived to the ship, wet from having to swim towards it. Immediately her gaze rested on Regina; surprise, confusion, happiness and relief written on the blonde’s face, seeing the brunette safe after what had happened and because of her display of magic.

Regina looked at Emma and smiled, but a sharp pain in her head made her bend over in grief.

“Regina?” She heard Emma call her name while she felt her head spinning.

“Regina!” She saw Emma run towards her, before she closed her eyes and felt like she was falling into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened?! Haha, you need to read the next chapter to know. ;)


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering the Jolly Roger, Emma and Regina get to spend more time together, and the Merry Guys can relax a little. Emma talks more about her past and about her plans to rescue her parents now that Regina is in her life. Also, who is the mysterious woman in the cell of the ship? Why does she know Regina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Emma and Regina can have time for themselves! We'll know Emma's thoughts about her past and plans for the future now that she has Regina. Also, there's a new character that will join the adventure.

“Your majesty.” A guard entered the Spencer Castle and kneeled in front of King George.

 “The information you required about the thieves in the ball of Prince Robin is ready, My Lord.”

King George raised an eyebrow, allowing the guard to speak.

“They named themselves The Merry Guys, and they’re led by a woman called Emma Swan.”

_Emma Swan? Why did that name sound so familiar? Like a distant memory._

“Your majesty,” the guard cleared his throat “We found out this woman is the daughter of Queen Snow and Prince David.”

“What? Don’t be stupid, that child is dead, we saw her body!” King George exclaimed.

“It seems they hid her and entrusted her to some plebs before the last battle, according to our spy. The body must’ve belonged to another child.”

“Are you completely sure of this information?”

The guard nodded.

“I can’t believe this!” The king was furious. “I haven’t gotten rid of that family after all these years! But, why hasn’t she attacked me before, if she has had the chance?" He stopped then to analyze. “It doesn’t matter. Charles!” He called for the guard.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“It’s time to send the last heiress of the White Dynasty a message.”

_____

Soft light. It was the first thing Regina saw when she lazily opened her eyes. She felt softness under her, and when she woke up completely, she saw she was in what seemed like a bedroom. The sun still wasn’t out, so everything had grey-ish tones. Then, she saw the blonde figure beside her, in a chair. Because of the movement, Emma woke up too.

 “Regina, are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“Don’t you remember? You…you used magic, to stop that giant octopus.”

“Did I hurt someone?!” Regina asked, concerned.

“No, don’t worry, you only stopped the beast.” Emma assured her.

Regina looked at her hands, distress in her face.

 “Gina.” Emma took the brunette’s hands in her own. “You saved us all. You saved me, again.”

Regina turned her gaze to Emma, anguish clearly shown.

“I’ve had magic since I was a child, it has always scared me, Emma. My mother has magic too, she uses it to control and hurt people; and those are the only things she has tried to teach me to do with my own magic.”

“Do you always faint when you use magic?” Emma asked.

“Sometimes. I don’t have much control, so it happens when I drain my magic.”

Emma gave a squeeze to Regina’s hands.

“I was so worried about you.” Emma caressed her cheek. Regina placed her hand over Emma’s.

“You should rest. I will let you sleep a little more.” Emma made the attempt to stand up, but Regina took her hand.

“No, please, Emma, stay with me!” Regina said, almost in panic. “Don’t leave me.” She whispered, gripping Emma by her arms.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay with you.” Emma said. Regina tugged her, until the blonde was lying on the bed too, next to Regina. The brunette positioned her head on Emma’s shoulder and hugged her around her waist.

“Thank you” Regina whispered again, lifting her head to place a kiss on the corner of Emma’s lips.

“Sleep, I will be here.” Emma told her, kissing her temple. It didn’t take long for Regina to fall asleep again, something that Emma couldn’t do.

 She looked at Regina’s face and sighed.

She had thought that after they recovered the Jolly Roger she would go alone on her quest to set Rumplestiltskin free and find her parents so they could fight King George together. She didn’t mind if her quest led her to die, it was a risk, she just wanted to complete that mission; but now…now she didn’t know what to do.

Now she wanted to live for Regina, she wanted to have a life with Regina, and she knew she would need help in order to survive in her plan. And there was Regina’s magic too. She didn’t want to risk Regina’s life in this mission either. But, then, if she had help and could maintain Regina’s safety, there would be a chance of survival and a chance to be happy. She sighed again. Well, she had an answer now. She wrapped Regina between her arms and started to fall asleep.

Later, when the sun had risen, a knocking on the door woke them.

“Emma.” August opened the door. He didn’t make any comment about the intimacy of the two girls in the bed. “There is something you should see. Both of you.” Emma and Regina shared a look, confused.

“It seems Black Beard took a prisoner from Oz while he used the Jolly Roger. I talked with her and…she said something interesting about herself.” August was explaining while they walked to the dungeons of the ship. “I think you both need to talk with her.”

Regina frowned. Why should she talk with this prisoner?

August, Emma and Regina arrive to the dungeons and went directly to the mysterious prisoner’s cell. There, a red-head woman with blue eyes and pale skin rested in a chair. When the woman saw Regina, she got closer to the cell’s bars, surprise in her features.

“Regina?” The woman asked.

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Regina asked suspiciously.

“Of course. You don’t know me, she has never told you about me.” The woman smiled bitterly.

Regina only frowned more.

“I’m your sister, Regina. I’m Cora’s child too. My name is Zelena.” The woman explained, speaking to Regina with only truth in her voice. Regina’s jaw dropped in shock.

“I was captured by Black Beard because I was defending Oz from being assaulted by him, with my magic. He found a way to stop me.” Zelena lifted her hand, showing some kind of bracelet. Then she saw Regina again. “I can’t believe you’re here. I used to see you through a magic mirror, hoping one day I would meet my little sister.”

“Are you really my sister? And you have magic too?” Regina asked, even more confused now.

Zelena nodded.

“And I know you have magic as well, Regina, and that mother hasn’t taught you properly, but I can. I can teach you how to control your magic, and other ways to use it.” Zelena said, cheerfully.

They liberated Zelena then, and she started to narrate part of her life to Regina, and ways to help her with her magic, if Regina could take off the bracelet that Black Beard put on the red-head.

Emma saw how the sisters hugged and the hope on Regina’s face after the possibility to control and use her magic correctly. Now that was a point in favor of her plan, Regina being safe with her own magic.

The blonde captain decided to reunite her crew to talk about their next adventure, Regina and Zelena included. The brunette was standing next to Emma.

“Okay, Merry Guys. I haven’t given you instructions of our next destiny, and I need to tell you something before.” Emma started. “For those who don’t know my….personal history,” she send a quick glance at Regina, “I will tell you: I am the daughter of the rulers of the lost White Kingdom, Queen Snow White and Prince David ‘Charming’.”

At this, Regina inhaled in surprise. She had heard the story of how King George had taken the Kingdom of Swans and eliminated the White Family, and that maybe the princess could be alive, she didn’t think Emma was that princess.

“King George Spencer stated that he had killed my parents and me, but here I am, alive, and so are my parents.” She took off a silver collar that had a stylized swan carved on it: The White Family Coat of Arms.

“My mother gave me this collar before she and my father encountered King George. It was enchanted by the Blue Fairy, so we could always find each other. Since my parents and I were separated, it has been brightening, meaning they are alive.” She explained.

“I’ve been searching for many years, without success. But I know about someone who can help me to find them: Rumplestiltskin.”

“The Dark One? But, your parents trapped him.” Leroy said.

“And there’s a way to free him. Maleficent has the key.”

“Are you serious? Do you want to confront Maleficent?” Zelena interrupted her.

“Who is Maleficent?” Regina asked.

“Maleficent is a wicked sorceress.” Aurora informed. “Some years ago, she killed my husband, Phillip, and she would have killed me too if Mulan hadn’t saved me.” She finished, taking one of Mulan’s hands in her own. Mulan wrapped an arm around Aurora.

Emma nodded, remembering how Aurora and Mulan asked her to join the Merry Guys because of Maleficent.

“She has special ashes in her crook, ashes from where she burnt a magical sapling,“ Emma continued. “I need those ashes in order to free Rumplestiltskin.”

She sighed.

“Listen. This is a mission that I always wanted to encounter alone, but now, I realize I need help to succeed. There are things worth living for.” She looked at Regina. Then she looked at the crew again.

“I don’t want you to be forced to help me; you don’t have the obligation to do this…”

“Emma, we will help you.” Ruby said, cutting her speech, grabbing Emma’s hands.

“You know we will never let you do this alone.” August said, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“We always served your parents, now we won’t stop serving you, Captain.” Leroy commented for all the dwarves.

“It’s an honor be with you in this, Captain.” Mulan said, making a reverence in front of Emma.

“We will do this, together.” Regina said, caressing Emma´s arm.

Emma smiled brightly to all of them.

“Okay, let’s do this.” She exhaled. “To the Rose Kingdom, Merry Guys, to Maleficent!”

They all yelled.

“But first,” Emma stopped them. “We haven’t had time to relax after our last victory, so let’s buy provisions and land on some deserted island, tonight we will celebrate!”

They all yelled in joy again.

So they did just that, they bought provisions and landed on an island, and by night, they had a campfire settled with food, drinks and music.

Regina had spent all day chatting with Zelena and they began to practice her magic after she freed Zelena from the bracelet. Now she was seeing all the crew celebrate, though she hadn’t seen Emma with them. Then, ‘Dopey’ approached her and gave her a card; it was an invitation, with the symbol of a Swan on the front.

_Lady Regina:_

_May you give me the great honor of having dinner with me at the shore, by the seawall? I’ll be waiting for you._

_Affectionately, Emma._

Dopey then offered his arm to Regina to take and guided her to the seawall. While they were approaching, Regina could see a road illuminated with candles. There, Dopey returned to the campfire with the crew, leaving Regina to cross the path alone.

“Emma?” she asked when she almost finished the path, the rocks making her difficult to see, but then she discovered a table set with wine and roasted lobster, all illuminated by more candles. The light of the candles, the moonlight and the close ocean gave the place a romantic vibe. Emma came behind Regina and put a red rose in front of the brunette, before she presented herself in front as well, a big smile on her face.

“Emma, this is beautiful, thank you.” Regina said, smiling.

“It’s not more beautiful than you.” Emma assured her, warmly. Then the blonde took the brunette’s hand and guided her to the table.

They had dinner, talking about silly things, neither wanting to heaven the ambience with serious matters.

“How is Zelena like?” Emma asked.

“She is great. She told me about her childhood and how she learned to control her magic, and her life in Oz. I’m happy I discovered I have a sister.” Regina said. Emma smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Regina. Ruby and August are like my older siblings, we grew up together; they are a blessing…most of the time.” Emma chuckled. “Believe me, siblings can be a pain too.”

Regina laughed.

They continued their dinner, then decided to walk along the coast with their hands united and fingers interlaced. Emma took a deep breath.

“It’s perfect here, isn’t it?” She asked.

“It is.” Regina said, watching Emma lovingly. “Thank you, Emma.” She hugged the blonde, who wrapped her arms around her happily. They stayed like that, hearing the sound of the sea and feeling the moonlight over them, until they heard the music from the campfire become louder. It was a folkloric dance of pirates.

“You know, we never finished our waltz at the ball.” Emma said, grinning. Then, she made a reverence to Regina, offering her hand.

“May I have this dance, Lady Mills?”

“You may, Lady Swan.”

And they started to dance, Emma placed a hand on Regina’s waist and the other holding one of the brunettes, while Regina placed her other hand on Emma’s shoulder. The rhythm was cheerful but slow, allowing them to stay close. At the last note of the song, Emma inclined Regina, still holding her, with their faces very close. Then, Emma straightened them again. Regina wrapped her hands around Emma’s neck, and Emma pulled Regina closer by the waist. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes, relishing the intimate moment.

“I really really like you, Emma; I had never felt what I’m feeling for you.” Regina opened her eyes.

“And I feel the same for you, Regina.” Emma opened her eyes as well and held Regina’s face in her hands so she could join their lips in a light touch, just a tiny squeeze. Neither of them noticed the small, almost imperceptible light that merged from that kiss. It was a weak flash of light that disappeared some centimeters away from them.

When they separated, they smiled brightly at each other and then walked hand in hand to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now King George knows that Emma is alive. What is he planning?


	6. The Maleficent Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina and the Merry Guys confront Maleficent, Emma gives Regina her special collar and there's an unwelcome visitor wating for them at the end of their mission.

_A young couple with a little girl in their arms run across the forest, until they reach a wooden cabin. There, an old lady and an old man are waiting for them._

_“We lost them along the way.” The young woman with the girl in her arms says._

_“We don’t have much time.” The young man says, closing the door of the cabin._

_The young woman, Queen Snow, places her daughter in a table and she and King David lowered themselves at her height._

_“Emma, listen to me. You have to stay here with Granny and Geppetto, okay? Your daddy and I have to go, we have to do it because is the right thing to do, but we will come back, ok?” Snow explains._

_Horses are heard in the distance._

_“You always have to fight for justice, Emma, remember that, you’re a princess and you always need to do what is good and right for your people.”_

_“Don’t go, mommy!” The little girl says, crying._

_“We have to, sweetie, we need to do this so we can live in peace again.” Snow then takes off a collar from her neck which has a carved crowned swan with olives surrounding it: The Coat of Arms of the White Family._

_“Take this Emma, remember that as long as it brightens, we will always find each other, we will always be with you, and there will always be hope.” The woman places the collar around the girl’s neck, then grabs her in her arms and kisses her temple; tears are visible upon her white pale cheeks._

_The sound of horses gets closer._

_“My little princess”, King David talks, “be strong and brave, and always have love in your heart, no matter what.” He points out to the collar. “I gave it to your mommy, and when the time comes, you can give it to your true love too.”_

_The little girl nods. David then places his sword in front of Emma._

_“This is also yours, Emma, I know you will be a great princess and leader one day.” He then kisses the little girl’s temple._

_“We love you, Emma.” Snow says, before walking towards the door._

_“Take care of her, please.” David tells the old inhabitants._

_“We will, your majesties, we swear.” Geppetto answers._

_Snow and David look for the last time at Emma before going outside the cabin._

_“Mommy, daddy!” The little girl yells desperately._

_____

Emma opened her eyes and incorporated in the bed. Regina woke up due to the movement, and seeing the distress in Emma’s face, placed her arms around the blonde. After the celebration, they had gone to sleep in Emma’s bed, hugging each other.

“It’s okay, Emma, It was just a dream.” The brunette said.

“A memory.” Emma explained. “I dream about the memory of my parents often, about the last time I saw them.”

“We will find them, Emma.” Regina assured her before she cupped Emma’s face in her hands. “You’re not alone.”

Emma nodded and smiled a little, joining her forehead with Regina’s.

“I want to help you encounter Maleficent, Emma.”

“No, it’s too dangerous…”

“I can do it, Emma. Please, trust me.”

Emma nodded then, caressing Regina’s cheek, deciding to trust in Regina completely.

_____

Later, Regina was practicing magic with Zelena, and Emma was revising the plan against Maleficent with Ruby, Aurora and August, all of them in the main deck.

“Great, Regina. Now remember, magic comes from your emotions, it depends on how you feel and that’s the way it will work.” Zelena told her.

Regina concentrated and started to raise a small canon bullet with magic, but a harsh movement of the ship made her drop it, almost hitting Killian who was passing by.

“Sorry!” Regina said. Killian watched her with annoyance.

“You can’t control your magic yet, can’t you?” Hook stated.

“I’m learning, I’ve improved a lot.” She answered.

“Yeah, right.”

Hook then watched Regina meticulously.

“Hey, Lady Mills, don’t you think that maybe your mother misses you?”

“What?” Regina answered, frowning.

Killian gave her a sided smile.

“Well, I don’t know, you escaped from home, didn’t you? Maybe…your mother could be searching for you at this point.”

“Hey, leave her alone!” Zelena warned him. Regina raised a hand, informing Zelena everything was fine.

“Do you know my mother, Killian?” Regina asked him.

“No, no.” He got closer to her. “I’m just…speculating.”

Meanwhile, Emma was discussing with her crew.

“Maleficent doesn’t have any protection in her castle, she trusts people fear her enough to not enter.” Aurora informed.

“Perfect. Then, our attack can be direct, we just need back up for everyone to be safe.” Emma said.

Aurora nodded and went with the crew to explain the details. Emma then focused her gaze on Regina, who was training, and a smile appeared on her face.

“You fell really hard for her, didn’t you?” August said, playfully.

“Our little Emma is in love.” Ruby continued, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

Emma just smiled more.

“Leave me alone.” Emma answered, grinning.

“We are happy for you, Emma.” Ruby said sincerely.

“And we’re happier because she convinced you to let us help you.” August said, chuckling.

Emma hit August on the arm softly.

She was sure she was more than in love with Regina, that she loved her, but she didn’t want to scare the other girl with her so-soon confession.

 When Emma returned her gaze to Regina, she saw Hook talking with her and noticed the discomfort in Regina. The blonde frowned and walked towards them.

“Hook, I think you are needed in the cargo room.” Emma told him.

Hook raised an eyebrow towards her, but he left, eyeing Regina one last time.

“What was he telling you?” Emma asked, willing to give Hook a scolding.

“Don’t worry, it was nothing.” Regina answered.

“Okay.” Emma said, not convinced completely. “May I talk with you for a moment?” That was how the sisters finished their practice and how Emma and Regina walked along the deck, stopping at the border of the ship. Emma took off her collar of the Swan.

“I want you to have this.” Emma told the brunette, showing her the collar.

“No Emma, this belongs to your parents, I couldn’t…”

“Please, Regina.” Emma took her hands between her own. “I have my father’s sword if that worries you, and my parents gave it to me so I could give it to a special person in my life, you are that special person. I want you to use it.”

Regina smiled and felt her eyes water a little. She knew in that moment that she loved Emma Swan, but wasn’t sure if she should express it to the other woman. Emma smiled at her and placed the collar around her neck.

“Perfect.” The blonde smile widely, seeing the collar on the other girl.

_____

Henry heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, Violet was standing there, with a box in her hands.

“I brought pizza.” The girl said, smiling.

“Great, come in.” Henry let Violet in before closing the door again.

“So, how are they?” She asked, watching the book.

“Well, they have encountered some dangers, but they’re amazing and it was necessary that they experienced that, so they are okay. They have been there for…” he checked his watch, “14 minutes now.”

Violet saw the image of them smiling at each other in the book then.

“Let’s eat the pizza and then we will check on them again.” Henry suggested.

Violet nodded.

_____

Inside an old and rustic castle, a tall and elegant figure walked to her throne, her blonde hair covered by black horns and her body by dark clothes. She sat down and placed her crook by her side. Then, she felt it, she was not alone.

“Show yourselves, I can feel you.” She demanded.

“Maleficent.” Emma came out behind a pillar, followed by some members of her crew, pointing their swords and pistols at the witch.

“The lost Swan.” Maleficent recognized her. “I know who you are.”

“Then, you know why I’m here.”

“My ashes.” Maleficent responded. “I’m afraid I can’t give them to you. These are for my personal use.”

“We don’t want to fight, Maleficent.” Mulan told her.

“Aurora’s puppy, we encounter again.” Maleficent directed her words to Mulan. “Tell me, Has Aurora finally paid attention to you after I killed her husband? I did you a favor, didn’t I?” She finished with an evil smirk.

Mulan only clenched her jaw in anger.

“Mulan it’s right. Just give us the ashes Maleficent, we don’t have to fight.” Emma said.

“Sorry, dear, but as I said, these are mine.” Maleficent said firmly, then she stood up from her chair and a greyish fog covered her. Emma got closer to her, but then she found herself in front of a big, purple Dragon with brilliant green eyes. The dragon incorporated itself and without wasting time, sent its breath of fire towards everybody.

Before they could ran, Regina stood in front of them and stopped the fire, creating a magic protection that covered them until the fire dissipated. Emma looked at Regina with a big smile, proud of her. Then the Merry Guys ran in different directions.

The dragon started to walk searching for them and when Emma looked better at it, she discovered the crook with the ashes in the neck of the beast, as a collar.

Dorothy fired at it with her crossbow, but they did nothing to the beast. Leroy then thrust his pick in its tail, gaining a punch with the appendage, sending him away. The dragon then tried to fly, but August fired his gun to one of Maleficent’s wings, making her land again and directed her jaws towards August, who ran away just in time.

Emma stabbed her sword in the dragon’s belly, barely causing harm, and gaining more fire directed towards her, which she avoided with an agile move. Then, Emma ran behind Maleficent, jumped on her back and climbed to her neck; she prepared to remove the collar.

“Red!” The blonde called for the woman. Ruby, Mulan and Regina saw what Emma was trying and immediately Mulan and Regina started to distract the dragon, thrusting the sword in its paw and throwing fire balls; while Ruby, -who although couldn’t transform into a wolf until night, still conserved all her abilities in the morning due to the days of full moon- gave a superhuman jump and landed on the dragon’s neck, helping Emma to remove the collar.

Quickly, Emma took out her pistol and fired the chain, loosening it and with her force and Ruby’s combined, they tore off the collar, finally releasing the crook from Mafelicent’s neck.

Maleficent moved her head and neck violently, making Emma and Ruby fall. Ruby grabbed the crook and ran away from the dragon towards Dorothy, protecting the ashes and her love.

“Emma!” Regina helped the blonde to get up before almost being crushed by the paw of the furious beast. They hid behind a pillar.

“Regina, could you help me make my sword stronger and faster?” Emma asked.

“I can try.” Regina answered.

“I trust you.” Emma told her. Regina nodded and concentrating, she sent a wave of magic to Emma’s sword, which started to glow. Emma assented and ran in front of Maleficent again.

“Hey, Maleficent!” Emma yelled, before throwing her sword straight to the dragon’s chest. The dragon let out a loud roar and fog covered it again. When the fog was gone, there was just Maleficent in human form, exhausted and slightly injured. Emma came close to her and pointed her sword to the sorceress’ neck.

“Go ahead, kill me.” Maleficent said, angrily.

“We came here for the ashes, not to kill you, this is just a warning for you to not follow us.” Emma answered, before being reunited with her crew.

“Okay, let’s go Merry Guys.” Emma commanded.

And they came out of the castle. They never expected the scene that was waiting for them outside.

“Finally, it was time for you to join us.” The cynical voice of Cora Mills greeted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cora has arrived! What will happen now?


	7. Abyss & Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora forces Emma and Regina to separate, and threats Emma to surrender to King George; so Emma has to hurry her encounter with The Dark One to find solutions, but, will Rumple really help her?  
> Meanwhile, in the real world, Hook is looking for Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst! Emma and Regina are forced to separate!  
> Also, Rumple finally makes his apparition and we'll see what he's up to.  
> Robin will appear in this chapter too, and we'll see he's not so bad. Hook, on the other hand...

Cora Mills was outside and Black Beard was by her side. All of the Merry Guys seemed paralyzed by magic, as well as the movement of the Jolly Roger and the other members inside the ship. They had Aurora captive.

“Mother, how did you find me?” Regina asked, fearful and surprised.

“Oh, well dear, a little pirate told me.” Cora replied. They directed their gazes to Black Beard.

“It was not me; I just helped her to come here in exchange for a much better ship than the Jolly Roger.” Black Beard informed them.

Cora smiled towards Killian, who wasn’t frozen.

“Hook?!” Emma asked, anger evident immediately in her voice.

“I had to do it, Swan, that girl is a danger for us, with her crazy magic she could destroy us!” Killian tried to explain. “And she separated you from me, I thought we had something before she arrived!”

Emma was speechless.

“Besides, it’s her mother, what harm could her mother do to her? Just give her the girl and she will leave us alone!”

“There has never been something between us! And look what you did, you stupid, bastard, traitor!” Emma was furious, she walked towards Hook and gave him a hard punch in the face, making him fall unconscious.

“It doesn’t matter, he told me what I needed. Now, Regina, come with me.” Cora said.

Regina shook her head, confidence in her behavior.

“No mother. I’m tired of always do what you say, I will no longer listen to you.”

“Fine, as you wish then.” Cora then stabbed her hand inside Aurora’s chest and ripped out her heart. The non-paralyzed crew were stunned. Then Cora started to squeeze it, making Aurora scream in pain.

“Aurora!” Mulan tried to reach her, but was stopped by Black Beard’s men.

Regina then made an attempt to attack Cora with magic, but a wave of Cora’s hand seemed to block all of Regina’s power.

Black Beard’s men pointed their swords to them, and they didn’t have enough time to fight before Cora could crush Aurora’s heart.

If only Zelena wasn’t paralyzed inside the ship as well, she could help them, maybe she and Regina could defeat Cora.

“It’s easy, Regina. Come with me and marry Prince Robin, or I will crush the heart of this girl and the ones of everybody here.” Cora said in a calm voice, as if she were talking about the weather and not about killing somebody. She tightened her grip on the heart and Aurora fell down to her knees due to the pain that grew stronger every second, making her scream louder.

“Wait!” Emma positioned in front of Regina, protecting her. “Take me instead, I’ll do whatever you want, but leave Regina and my crew in peace.”

“I want nothing from you, thief; and you have only filled my daughter’s head of rebellious and deviated thoughts. I shall kill you first!” Cora said angrily, then she raised her hand towards the blonde captain and closed her fingers a little, starting to strangle Emma with magic, who started to fight for breathe.

“Mother, stop! I will do it!” Regina finally exclaimed, horrified by her mother’s methods, unwilling to see Emma and her friends suffer.

Cora stopped.

“I…I will go with you and…and marry Robin, just leave my friends alone.” Regina begged, feeling hopeless against her mother once more.

“Was it that difficult?” The older woman said calmly, placing Aurora’s heart back in her chest and releasing Emma, who fell to the ground, coughing.

 “Now come Regina, tomorrow by midday you will marry Robin and everything will be perfect. You will see I’m doing this for your own good.”

Regina looked at her mother with hurt in her eyes and then kneeled towards Emma.

“Regina…don’t do this…we will find a way.” Emma was still trying to breathe correctly.

“I have to, Emma.” Regina said with tears in her eyes. She laid one of her hands on Emma’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Emma did the same with Regina.

“I don’t want any of you to get hurt. I just want you to be safe. Please, stay safe Emma.” Regina begged, closing her eyes and joining her forehead with Emma’s, an act that had converted into their special display of affection. Both wanted to remember that moment of being still together.

“I love you, Emma.” Regina whispered, before kissing Emma’s cheek gently.

“I love you, Regina.” Emma also confessed.

The brunette stood up and started to walk towards her mother, her hand still interlaced with Emma’s, and both with their arms extended, trying to feel each other until the last moment. Finally their hands had to separate and the brunette walked to Cora’s side.

“You still don’t understand that love is weakness, Regina.” Cora said, venom in her voice.

“By the way,” the older woman continued. “King George wants to give you a message, Swan.”

Cora then made a circle of energy formed in the air, and inside it, the figures of Granny, Geppetto and Tinker Bell appeared. They were behind bars, in a dungeon, distress on their faces.

Regina looked at her mother with infinite anger and pain. Ruby let out a muffled gasp. August closed his hands into fists and Emma felt her heart break even more.

“He knows who you are, and wants you to submit and become his prisoner, if not, he will kill them by tomorrow, when the sun is setting. Now, give me the ashes you came here for.”

Ruby, who still had the crook, gripped it harder. Cora rolled her eyes, then, with a move of her hand, the crook vanished from Ruby’s hand and appeared in Cora’s.

“Thank you.” The older woman smiled evilly. “Now, let’s go.” And covering herself, Regina, Black Beard and his men in purple smoke, they all disappeared, while the crew recovered their movement again.

In that instant, on the ground, after all that happened, Emma could only cry due to the shock and impotence she was feeling. Regina, Granny, Geppetto, were all in danger because of her, one of her biggest fears. For the first time since she lost her parents, she felt like a child, scared and powerless.

“Regina…” She whispered for herself.

“Emma, what are we gonna do?” August asked, extremely worried.

Emma gave him a lost gaze.

“Captain?” Leroy asked.

Emma was still on the ground, without answering.

“Emma!” August yelled.

Emma incorporated while talking.

“I…I don’t know…I…they…” She couldn’t think clear.

“Emma, focus!” Ruby told her. Emma just looked at her.

“Emma!” August took her by the shoulders. “Come on, we have to move, we have to rescue our family, and Regina!”

 “I…I…it’s my fault…everything…I…” Then she felt pain in her cheek and her face turned by the impact.

She shook her head and turned again, seeing Ruby with her hand still raised, due to the slap she gave the blonde.

“Emma Swan, now you listen to me. You will compose yourself, stop crying and act like the damt leader you are. You will not surrender by this, you have never do. You will act and go and save the ones you love, as always, okay? You will fight and will never give up, never. You are the daughter of your parents, so prove it.” Ruby told her firmly, glaring fiercely at her.

Emma started to think clear again, recovering from the shock. She nodded, closed her eyes and exhaled. Then she rubbed her cheek.

“Damn Ruby, that hurt!” Emma finally talked.

“Sorry Em, you needed it.”

Emma nodded, smirking: She was back.

In that moment, Zelena approached them.

“Where is my sister? What happened to us?”

Emma looked at the red head.

“Cora took her.” Zelena looked angry as she heard the news.

“We’re gonna rescue her.” Emma assured Zelena. Then she looked at Ruby and August. “We’re gonna rescue everybody. We will find another way.”

“Bad luck, Swan?” The voice of Maleficent startled them. The sorceress was at the entrance of her castle.

“What do you want, witch?” August asked, pointing his word in her neck.

“I wanna help you.” Maleficent answered.

“Yeah, right sister, and I’m Jiminy Cricket.” Grumpy scoffed.

“You will never free Rumple without the ashes, and you never will arrive with your girl before she marries without his help.” Maleficent stated. “As much as I hate to do this, I owe you. You forgave my life. So I will give you more ashes.”

“Do you have more?” Emma, asked.

“No, I just wanted to mess with you.” Maleficent rolled her eyes. “What do you think? I saved them in case anybody stole them from my crook.”

“I…will really appreciate that. Thank you.”

“It’s the just thing. I have honor.” Maleficent answered.

They took Hook to the dungeons of the ship and sailed once Maleficent gave them the ashes.

_____

“I like pizza. Another awesome thing of this world.” Violet said, eating another piece.

“I know, how have you lived without pizza until now?” Henry exclaimed.

Then his cellphone rang. He saw it was Killian on the screen. Without thinking, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Henry, lad, Is Emma with you? I’m trying to call her, but she’s not answering.” He talked slower than usual, maybe he was a little drunk.

“Umh, nope, she is not with me right now.” Henry wasn’t technically lying, Emma wasn’t with him, she was inside the book. He heard Killian dropping an angry exclamation.

“Okay mate, thanks.” Killian cut the call.

Henry looked at Violet, and sighed.

_____

By noon, they arrived at ‘Neverland’, the dangerous and dessert island where Rumplestiltskin had been incarcerated by Emma’s parents more than 25 years ago. No one dared to go to the island, the myth said that there were man-eater sirens, banshees, mutant animals and even a demon with the appearance of a boy; thankfully the Merry Guys did not encounter any of those on the way.

They landed at the entrance of the ‘Skull Cave.’

“Fine, wait here, I must talk with Rumplestiltskin alone.” Emma told her crew.

“Be careful, Emma.” August said, giving her a torch. Emma nodded.

Inside, the cave was humid and stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere, until Emma got to a clean path. In the distance, a low echo could be heard, like a subtle voice.

Frowning, Emma walked the path, and what looked like a cell was more and more visible, until she reached it: A cell with thick bars made at the end of the cave. Emma looked inside the cell, and in the corner, she saw the figure of a man, barely illuminated by a torch.

“The Lost Swan Princess.” She heard a high and playful voice say.

“How do you know me?”

“I knew your parents!” With a harsher voice, the man jumped toward the bars, letting himself be seen. His scaly face and slightly sharp teeth glowed with the subtle light.

“Your parents trapped me here a long time ago, but you will set me free, won’t you? Or you wouldn’t be here.” The Dark One smiled devilishly, hope in his voice.

“I will, in change of something.”

“Of course dearie, of course, that’s obvious.” Rumple said lively.

“Help me find my parents and save the one I love, and I will free you.”

“Don’t you know what happened to your parents, dearie?”

“I know they’re alive.”

The Dark One smiled, and then started to walk inside the cell while he was speaking.

“The day of the final battle against King George, there was someone else there: Cora Mills.”

“What?”

“Your parents were winning, so King George asked Cora to send a magical explosion toward them. There was nothing left when the smoke dissipated, and everybody assumed the Swan Rulers had died. But the truth is, King George had better plans for them. The explosion was just a farce to not let anybody know Cora had took the brave Snow and Charming to a prison in a tower, where she put them in a kind of sleeping Curse, which of course, can be broken with a little of my help.”

“Fine. Now, help me get to my love, before she marries. It will take at least until the end of the day to arrive there without your kind of magic.”

Rumplestiltskin raised his hand and moved his index finger in front of Emma, in a negative connotation.

“Nonono, dearie. You see, I will help you with your parents in change of my freedom. A deal for a deal.” He said, raising both index fingers to explain himself better. “So if you want me to help you save your true love, then you need to choose, your parents or your lady?” He asked, smirking.

Emma looked at him with a surprised gesture on her face.

_____

Regina had been in her bedroom crying since Cora returned her to the Mills Manor. She felt hopeless; she couldn’t win over her mother and even if she tried, Cora could be with Emma, Zelena and the Merry Guys in a moment and kill them all. Now she would marry Robin and eventually become Queen, following her mother’s wishes.

A knock at the door startled her.

“Come in.” She said, removing the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

It was Prince Robin.

“Lady Mills, may I talk with you a moment?”

“Of course, your majesty.” Regina responded, trying to be polite.

 “I want to apologize to you.” Robin said.

“For what?” Regina asked, confused.

“For this. For the wedding. I know you don’t agree with this ceremony. And I shall confess, I do not either.”

Regina raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“The truth is, Regina, that you are an amazing woman, it’s true what I said when I proposed, but it’s also true that my heart belongs to someone else.”

In that moment, Regina felt sympathy for him, they were in the same situation.

“I know that feeling.” She smiled sadly. Robin returned the same smile.

“She is not ‘noble enough’.” Robin explained. “So, my uncle would never allow our relationship. Maybe you know her, Lady Marian.”

“The girl from Nottingham? I know her, she seems lovely.”

Robin smiled.

“She is.” Then he looked at Regina. “I’m so sorry, Regina. I wish I had a word in all this, but it’s not like that. I know the things my uncle can do if we don’t agree, to you, to Marian, even to me.”

“Thank you, Robin. And I’m sorry as well.”

Robin made a reverence and left the room.

Regina only sighed. She wished all this was a nightmare from which she would awake, that she was really sleeping in Emma’s bedroom in the Jolly Roger, with the blonde at her side, cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Emma has to choose beetwen her parents and her true love.


	8. The Swan Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an interruption on Regina and Robin's wedding and Emma recovers her parents finally.  
> Of course Emma will be Regina's Savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see Emma's decision about Rumple's offer and the final battle is approaching! (Obvs Emma finds a way to rescue both Regina and her parents.)

The bells from the Church sounded: The hour of the royal wedding was upon them.

It was a private ceremony, only King George, Cora, Henry and some guards were allowed to stay in the main room of the castle.

Robin was in front of the priest, waiting for Regina. He was in his royal suit as the prince, plus a sword and a cape, both necessary for formal events.

The door for the main room opened, and Regina entered by the arm of Sir Henry, her face full of sadness, the same feeling was shared by her father, who couldn’t do anything to help her. When they arrived at the altar, Robin gave her a sympathetic smile and took her hand, caressing it slightly, trying to give her some consolation, but Regina couldn’t feel any better.

“Today, we are here to celebrate the sacred union between Prince Robin Spencer, formerly of Locksley, and Lady Regina Mills…”the priest started the wedding, but Regina couldn’t listen. She could only think about Emma and how she hoped her love was fine. Now that her mother took the ashes from them, she wished Emma had found another way to get to her parents and at least come in time to save Granny, Geppetto and Tinker Bell and then defeat King George.

“By the authority invested in me by his majesty, King George Spencer…”

Regina closed her eyes.

“…I pronounce you…”

And then, a hard stroke opened the door, disturbing those who were inside the room. There, at the entrance, Emma Swan was standing, sword in hand and a confident smile in her face.

“Sorry I’m late.”

_____

**_24 HOURS EARLIER_ **

_“…you need to choose, your parents or your lady?” Rumplestiltskin asked, smirking._

“You like deals, Dark One, There must be something else you want in exchange to save Regina.”

Rumple smiled.

“Oh, yes dearie, good that you mention it; there is something else I want, indeed.” He moved his hands to make himself clear.

“You see, there’s a young lady trapped as a prisoner in a tower. Her name is Belle. The tower has a magical spell against me, I can’t free her, but if you do, then we will have another deal, how about that?”

“I will do it. Where is she?”

“Well, what a coincidence, she is in the same tower where your parents are. The Dark Tower in the Kingdom of Camelot, the perfect prison. Cora’s spell against me was to make sure that I couldn’t free Belle or your parents at any time. But of course, she didn’t count on the brave Swan who could do things by herself.” Rumple finished.

“Okay, then.”

Rumple smiled even more.

Emma blew the ashes to the cell and the bars were destroyed, freeing Rumple.

“Perfect dearie. Here is the potion to free your parents.”Rumplestiltskin made a little bottle appear and gave it to Emma. “And once you free Belle, I will be waiting for you.”

So, Emma and the Merry Guys headed to the Kingdom of Camelot. By little before sunrise, Emma was inside of the Dark Tower, going upstairs towards the cell of her parents. The guards already eliminated by the crew.

Emma fired her gun at the bolt and opened the door.

Inside the wide room, at the center of it, the figures of Snow and Charming were lying in rustic beds of wood, one besides the other. The looked as if they were sleeping.

Emma gasped at the image: The thing she had wished for so long was finally true, her parents were there, alive. They hadn’t aged a bit, they were just like she had remembered them; they even wore the same clothes from that last day she saw them.

Immediately, she got closer, dropped the liquid from the little bottle on them and waited.

Suddenly, two pair of eyes opened and a large breath was taken by both, marking their awakening. Emma exhaled, relieved,

Snow and Charming looked for each other and grabbed hands, making sure the other was fine.

“David.”

“Snow.”

They incorporate in the beds.

“Mom?, Dad?” Emma called them, lowering between their beds, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Snow and David then looked at her, recognizing her, trying to dissipate the dizziness in their heads.

“Emma? Is that you?” Snow said in a high pitch, tears in her eyes. Emma nodded and Snow cupped her daughter’s face between her hands.

“My precious Emma. How many…why…?” Snow couldn’t talk.

Then, Emma felt David caressing her head and shoulder.

“Our little princess, is not little anymore.” David said, crying in joy as well.

“You found us.” Snow said.

“I’ve been searching for you for 21 years. I finally found you.” Emma said, smiling.

After the three of them hug and calm their emotions a little, Emma addressed the new problem that they were now facing.

“I’m so sorry for bringing this to you right now, but we have to encounter King George and recover our kingdom. He has Granny, Geppetto and a fairy as prisoners. And I could lose my true love as well.” She explained.

“Have you found your true love?” Snow smiled a little, before frowning because of the information of the things King George was doing.

Emma explained the details of the problem and her plan to them, before they directed towards Belle’s cell. It wasn’t hard to find, because all the cells were empty, except for the one of her parents and Belle’s.

Emma saw a young girl through the little bars of the cell, who was curled in the corner, a book in her hand.

“Belle?” Emma called to her through the bars.

The girl turned her gaze to the door and saw Emma’s eyes.

“Yes, who are you?”

“My name is Emma, I’m here to free you.” The Captain then shot her gun and opened Belle’s cell. Emma suspected the magic spell in the tower had maintained Belle young as well. So, the idea of Cora and King George was to keep the girl immortal forever, to make her suffer in that prison? That was so cruel, now Emma feared more for Regina and her adoptive family than before.

When they were outside the tower, Rumplestiltskin appeared in grey smoke. Snow and David tensed up when they saw their former enemy, but didn’t say anything.

“Rumple…” Belle whispered, not believing it.

“Belle.” The Dark One said, in a voice no one had ever heard. It was full of…love.

They both hugged.

“I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Rumple consoled her. After a while, they separate.

“Alright dearie,” Rumple told Emma, composing himself again. “We have a deal now. I will send you to the former White Kingdom, now property of King George. There you can plan everything to rescue your true love with enough time.” The imp explained.

They returned to the Jolly Roger, where the crew received their Queen and King with joy and then Rumplestiltskin sent them all to their destiny in a cloud of grey smoke.

When they arrived, dressed in cloaks, the White Family went to one village and rang the bell from the church, calling for the people. When they had their attention, they uncovered their heads, and a collective gasp was heard.

“We are Queen Snow, King David and Princess Emma, rightful rulers of the White Kingdom. King George extended a trap on us for many years, but now we are here, ready to fight for you, to bring back the glory of our kingdom.” Snow said.  The people yelled in joy.

“But we will need your help, good people.” Emma continued. “We need you to fight with us, side by side, to help us stop this reign of tyranny and poverty; to create a new and better kingdom, to fight for our future. We know it’s not easy, but my parents and I have faith in this, in you people, in our kingdom. King George will no longer abuse his power over you, today we will be free!” Emma finished, followed by the screams of fight of the peasants.

The Swans smiled.

“Come on, we have to collect more people from the other villages before noon. Today we will recover our kingdom and I will save Regina.” Emma said with determination.

And that they did. They collected an army of peasants, commoners, ex-soldiers and people with different skills to fight against King George and they marched to the Spencer Castle.

_____

Back at the castle, Emma focused her gaze on Regina, smiling lightly, a smile that Regina returned. Then, at each side of Emma, Snow and David appeared, followed by members of the Merry Guys. Noises of turmoil could be heard outside the castle.

 Cora and King George were surprised, but soon that surprise transformed into anger.

“You couldn’t stop us, George.” David said, his sword ready.

“Now we will beat you, as a family.” Snow said then, arc and arrows in place.

They fought against the guard inside the room then, until Emma came in front of Regina and punched Robin, leaving him unconscious.

“Emma! He is not like his uncle!” Regina exclaimed.

“He was gonna marry you, he deserved it anyway!” Emma said.

Then, both stared at each other, glad to be finally together.

“You came for me.” Regina said.

“I will always come for you.” Emma answered, not paying any attention to the action going on inside the room.

“Do you think I didn’t expect you at all, Swans?!” King George interrupted the moment. “I have an army waiting for you, and they will eliminate those insignificant peasants outside the castle too!” the man asked for more guards then, whom Emma had to fight, separating from Regina.

“You stupid child,” Cora said full of anger, watching Emma. “You are nothing more than an insect on my way!” She said, making a fire ball in her hand and throwing it at Emma, but it was immediately blocked by Regina with an energy shield.

“Don’t you dare touch her, mother!” Regina exclaimed, raising her hands and throwing Cora against a wall, holding her there. Cora was surprised by her daughter’s moves with magic.

“You…you know how to use your magic…but how…” She asked, confused.

Zelena stepped besides Regina.

“Surprise, mother.” The red-head woman said, a bitter smile on her face.

“You…”

“Not happy to see your other daughter?”

Cora smirked darkly.

“Fine, then I will defeat you both.” The older woman freed herself from the grip and started a magical fight against her daughters.

_____

Henry’s cellphone rang, showing him it was Killian again. He decided to not answer him.

“I think it’s better if we check the book, and if something really dangerous happens, I will take my moms back.” Henry told Violet.


	9. One Last Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Battle is finally here! The Swan-White family confronts King George, while Regina and Zelena do the same with Cora and the Merry Guys confront George's men. Emma and Regina will discover the sacrifice of love.  
> In the Real World, Hook is ready to confront Henry about where Emma is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter for the end of the story!  
> There's an Epic Battle in this chapter, all the characters bright a little and also Emma and Regina need to catch a breath.

Outside the Spencer Castle, the large army belonging to King George was waiting for the smaller army of peasants that Emma and the team had reunited.  Mulan, as the excellent strategist she was, was leading them, preparing them to fight.

“Come on! For the freedom of the White Kingdom!” Mulan yelled, followed by the fight exclamations of the smaller army, with every member running towards the other soldiers.

The royal army started to run towards them too, and the fight began.

_____

Emma was fighting against a long line of guards, which seemed to never end. With four rivals at the same time, she didn’t see the one behind her, until she saw the unconscious body fall besides her. When she turned, Hook was there, sword still raised. He looked at Emma with a little and insecure smile.

“Let me fix my mistake?” He asked.

Emma looked at him for a moment, before she nodded, giving him the chance. Hook nodded at her as well and they both continued to fight, side by side.

_____

The royal army was winning quickly against the peasants, and Mulan was doing her best to keep the battle equal.

Suddenly, howls were heard in the distance, and from the forest near the castle, a large group of people led by Ruby had appeared. All of them had bright yellow eyes and ferocious expression on their faces: They were all the werewolf packs of the kingdom, ready to fight for it. Ruby let out a big howl, and the werewolves ran towards the royal army and started to fight, balancing the situation.

_____

 “You will never beat me, you should know that by now, Regina!” Cora said.

Regina and Zelena were blocking Cora’s attacks and returning the attacks the best they could, Cora was a very powerful sorceress, no doubt of that.

“Maybe not alone, mother, but together, we can do it!” Regina said, blocking another attack, while Zelena threw a green fire ball at her mother.

“”You two should have never known each other. Don’t you see, Zelena? I chose Regina as my only daughter, I left you. You should be jealous of her, she lived the life you should have lived!.” Cora said, in an attempt to make the sisters go against each other.

Zelena turned her gaze at Regina, who smiled at her, letting her know that none of that was true.

“Regina lived miserably with you mother, now we have each other, we will be happy without you.” Zelena said, before throwing Cora to the ground with a pulse of magic.

_____

Granny, Geppetto and Tinker Bell were sitting in the cell, sad, as they had been since being captured. Geppetto embraced Granny by the shoulder, trying to console her, and Tinker Bell was trying to make some magic, but in vain. Cora had cursed the cell and she couldn’t use her magic.

Then, they heard turmoil outside the cell, and when they could look, August, in his wood form, was there.

“My boy!” Geppetto exclaimed.

“Dad, Granny!…Tinker Bell?”

Tink nodded.

“Stay back, I will overthrow the bars.” August informed them. Then he hit the bars to loosen them, before starting to pull at them, until he was able to pull them apart, freeing his family.

The older people hugged him.

“Oh, Thank God you are here, my boy.” Granny said, embracing him.

“We must go. Ruby brought all the werewolf packs she could and Emma and her parents are fighting King George. I will take you to a safe place.” August informed them.

“Wait.” Tinker Bell told him. “I know how to bring more help.”

_____

Snow and Charming had moved to encounter King George and his best men in sword fighting. The king proved to be a good opponent, with good ability.

Soon, Snow and Charming had beaten the swordmen and now they had King George trapped between a sword and an arrow.

“Surrender, George.” Charming commanded.

“I’ll never surrender to you, shepherd.” George spat on the ground.

“You have lost.” Snow told him.

George smirked.

“Cora!” He yelled for his ally.

Before the couple could realize what was happening, Cora sent a magic wave towards them which left them unconscious right away. Cora was then attacked by Regina and Zelena causing her to almost lose her balance.

Seeing this, Emma trusted Hook to defeat the other guards and ran towards George, unwilling to let him go.

“You can’t defeat me, stupid girl!” George said, backing Emma with a kick in her stomach. Emma immediately recovered and threw another thrust towards him.

“You separated me from my parents, you have made the kingdom fall in poverty and misery. Today, I will stop you!” Emma cut him in the chest, making him back away, but then he cut her in her leg, causing her to back away too.

_____

“Okay, I think this adventure must finish now.” Henry told Violet, seeing his moms having trouble.

Then, they heard hard knocks at the door and the continuing ringing of the bell.

“And now what?” Henry asked before going to the door.

When he opened it, Killian was on the other side, anger showing in his face.

_____

“We need a little more help!” Mulan yelled at Ruby.

The werewolves were a big advantage, but the soldiers of King George started to use cannons against them, hindering things. If only they eliminated those cannons, they would surely win.

 In that moment, August came with them, helping in the fight.

“Are Granny and Geppetto safe, August?” Ruby asked him.

“Yes, they are, and I brought help with me.” He stated.

Then, a weird sound was heard by everybody, and when they looked for the source of it, they saw a lot of fairies flying over them and towards the enemies. They were being led by Tinker Bell.

“If you mess with one fairy, you mess with all of them.” August shrugged.

The fairies flew over the Royal Army and threw ‘magic bombs’ to them, destroying the cannons. Soon, with all the forces of the Swan Army combined, there were only a few royal soldiers left.

The royal guards looked at their surroundings, seeing the imminent defeat. They then ran towards the castle, claiming their surrender.

“Yeah!” Tinker Bell screamed happily, being followed by all the improvised White Army. The fight was over, they really had won.

Aurora ran towards Mulan, hugging her tightly, and Mulan kissed her temple in return. Ruby and August hugged with enthusiasm and then Ruby ran towards Dorothy and kissed her. Finally they can breathe in relief.

_____

Emma couldn’t walk properly, but she was doing a good job against King George still.

Throwing himself towards her, George stabbed Emma’s arm, making her drop a gasp of pain, and almost drop her sword as well. Seeing his advantage, George threw his sword direct to Emma’s head, but Emma held his hand and punched him. He recovered and threw himself towards her again. Using her special move, Emma spun to avoid him and then stabbed her sword into George’s stomach.

The older man’s eyes widened in surprise before he dropped down to the floor. Seconds later, he lay there, lifelessly.

Breathing hard due to exhaustion and pain, Emma searched desperately for Regina, finding her barely blocking Cora’s attacks, alone. Zelena was on the ground, semi-conscious.

“Regina.” Emma immediately ran towards her, and blocked one of Cora’s fire balls with her sword. Regina sent another wave of energy towards her mother, causing her to step backwards. She attacked again, causing the woman to take another step away from her.

When Cora attacked with a ray of magic, Emma blocked it again with her sword, then Cora sent another and another, until Emma fell away on the floor because of the force of the impacts.

“Emma!” Regina exclaimed, watching the blonde fighting to stand up.

“Do you see now, Regina? Love is weakness! The silly crush you have on that girl will leave her to die.”

“No, mother, love is strength.” Regina said with confidence.

 In that moment Regina’s eyes brightened purple, and magic ran through her body. She threw a powerful wave of magic towards Cora, who couldn’t stop it due to the force of the magic and fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Emma!” Regina ran towards Emma, helping her.

“You defeated her, and saved me again.” Emma said, smiling lazily, standing up with the brunette’s help.

“I had to, I couldn’t let her continue hurting the people I love.” Regina answered.

They both looked at each other, smiling. Then Emma cupped Regina’s face and started to close the distance between them. Before the blonde could close her eyes for the kiss, she saw Cora, behind Regina, making a ray of magic in her hand and throwing it towards them. Emma had no time to do anything other than protect Regina with her own body…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Emma!


	10. Our True Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go back to the Real World after all that happened in the story of the book, finding a very angry Hook waiting.  
> Did Henry's plan really work? Have Emma and Regina discovered their true feelings for each other? Especially after sharing a True Love Kiss inside the book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope you liked this fic.  
> Final chapter, Emma and Regina are back outside the book and we'll see if Henry's experiment worked.

“Where is she, Henry?” Killian asked, entering Regina’s house, impatiently.

“Killian, she is not…”

“Don’t lie to me!” Killian exclaimed. “This device is telling me she is here, so where?” He said, showing his cellphone.

Henry and Violet looked at him, started to feel scared by his attitude.

“Sorry.” The pirate said, trying to control himself. “I’ve been calling her and she is not answering, and I decided to search for her.”

“Why? What happened between you two?” Henry asked, suspicious.

“That doesn’t matter, Henry!” He exclaimed again.

_____

Regina watched in horror as Emma’s body fell onto the floor.

Cora’s attack was infallible, and it hit Emma directly in the chest, passing through her body like lightning.

Cora smiled evilly before falling unconscious again.

“Emma!” Regina didn’t know how many times she had exclaimed the blonde’s name in the past hour. She kneeled and put Emma’s head in her lap.

“G…Gina.” Emma whispered.

“It’s okay, everything will be okay.” Regina said, tears in her eyes.

Emma smiled.

“Yeah…you’re here.” Emma said with difficulty. “God, you…you are so…beautiful.” Emma lifted her hand to caress Regina’s cheek. She started to breathe laboriously.

“Don’t leave me, Emma. We’re starting this. We still have so much adventures to live together. And your parents, you shall enjoy being with your parents again. You will be a princess and help more people, just like you wanted.” Regina’s tears fell freely.

“Don’t cry” Emma said, inhaling as best she could. “Please…just…continue…to... be happy.”

“I want to be happy with you.”

“You…you know… you saved me. You…saved all the parts in my life.” Then Emma coughed and starting to breathe quickly.

“You were the one who was my savior Emma; you showed me the world, you showed me that I could be strong by myself…you showed me to love. Please, resist.”

Emma’s smile widened.

“I…I love you, Regina.” Emma closed her eyes, her breathing stopping.

“I love you, Emma.” Regina then kissed her lips and Emma returned it with her last breath. White light came out of their kiss, covering all the kingdom in the form of a multicolored wave.

Then, the white light grew stronger for Emma and Regina, until they were trapped in it completely.

_____

“Emma!” Killian yelled in the house, hoping for Emma to answer.

“Killian!” Henry exclaimed. “She is not here, she is inside that book!” The teenager pointed at the book.

“What?”

In that moment, the pages of the book started to glow and with a flash that made them close their eyes for a moment, Emma and Regina appeared in the living room of the house, lying on the carpet.

They scanned the room, trying to focus again in the place they were in, and then stand from the floor.

“Emma, are you okay?” Regina asked her, concerned.

“Yeah, I think so. Are you hurt?” Emma asked, getting close to her.

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“Moms, are both of you okay?” Henry asked.

They were listening to Henry, but neither of them could separate their gaze from each other, the emotions they felt inside the book too fresh still.

They had fallen in love in that book, they had been happier together than ever before with any other partner…they had shared a true loves kiss.

“What the hell, Emma?” Killian’s exclamation made them break the moment.

“Where did you go? Why didn’t you tell me?” Killian continued asking.

“It was to help Henry. And we were there barely 15 minutes.” Emma said.

“I asked them to enter the book.” Henry explained.

“You should have told me about this, I’m your husband and I need to know where you are, always. What happened to no secrets between us?”

“Seriously, Killian?” Emma asked. “You told me you had been sober since our wedding, but no, you’ve been drinking constantly since then, without telling me!”

“It was the stress of everything that had happened, you can’t blame me for that!” Killian said.

Emma sighed.

“I won’t discuss this with you in front of Regina and the kids, let’s go to our house.” She couldn’t say ‘home’, it didn’t feel like that.

Emma turned her gaze at Regina, again, full of emotions.

“Sorry about this.” The blonde said, pointing at Killian with her arm. Then, with a wave of her hands, she and the pirate were covered in white smoke and had disappeared.

Regina saw this, and exhaled, sitting on the couch.

_____

Emma and Killian appeared in their living room.

“You should have told me where you were, Emma. It’s part of our relationship.” Killian said.

“Killian, there had been barely 45 minutes since we fought, and 15 of them inside the book. Besides I wasn’t…” Emma couldn’t say she wasn’t thinking about him, you’re _supposed_ to think of your husband before taking actions like those. She couldn’t say she was even a little relieved of being separated from him for a while. “Don’t change the subject; we were talking about you lying to me about your drinking control.”

“No, I will not apologize for that, I told you, it was stress!”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you lied to me, Killian! If you were still drinking, you should have told me!”

“I don’t owe you an explanation! And you didn’t tell me you were going to be inside a book playing princesses!”

“It isn’t the same, it was a favor for Henry, and I haven’t lied to you, and we were angry with each other, I didn’t think to tell you first!”

Emma was frustrated with the situation. Then she went back to remember the story of the book. At least the Killian form the story tried to fix his mistake.

Then, she thought of Regina: The comfort, the happiness she had felt with her, like she belonged with the brunette; with Regina everything had been right.

“No, you preferred to go with your little friend to another realm without my consent, because apparently she is more important than me!”

“I don’t need your permission, and don’t bring Regina into this! She is my best friend, she is the mother of my son, she is my family!”

“I’m your family too, I’m your husband now, I should be more important than her!”

Emma couldn’t contain her anger. Killian was pushing her to decide between him and Regina. And she didn’t doubt who she would choose.

Regina was the mother of her son, and she would always choose the happiness and well-being of Henry over anything else, and Regina was key to achieve that.

Regina had been there for her in difficult situations. She had always helped her when she had doubted herself and her destiny as the savior. Regina had risked her life to go and save her from the wish realm the Evil Queen had sent her. When she was the Dark One, Regina tried to help her and understand her, not threatening her with killing her entire family or insulting her with being a ‘blonde distraction’. And Killian…well…

She remembered the story of the book again.

Emma felt like an Epiphany had been sent to her, clear as day, one of the most important revelations of her life. That story had given her the answer.

Why hadn’t she seen this before? It was Regina, it was Regina with whom she wanted to be. The brunette was exactly everything Emma had wanted in a relationship: Someone with whom she shared trust, respect, support, strength, comfort, sarcasm even, discussions with actual sense…and most importantly, love.

 Throughout the years, their relationship had evolved from one of rivalry, to allies for Henry, to one of mutual respect and finally affect as best friends. And now, well, Emma know what was the next step between them.

“Regina…”she whispered.

“Yes, Regina! You were with her, instead of being here, with me!” He said.

Emma felt how her anger grew even more.

“Shut up, Hook! I don’t have time for you, you have had many chances to demonstrate you have changed, but you are still the same misogynist, coward, liar pirate! I don’t want to waste my time hoping you will change one day and pretend to be happy while I wait for that to happen. No more. I want you out of my life. “

“Emma, don’t do this! If you want me to apologize, fine, I’m sorry…”

“That’s the problem, It’s not what I want, it’s what you should do sincerely, not hoping for a prize from me if you do ‘the correct thing’.” Emma said.

“I can do that, if only…” Killian tried again.

“No, Killian, no more chances. I want the divorce, I don’t want be with you anymore. From now on, I will follow my real happy ending.”

Emma said, and then she left the house, with Killian standing there, speechless. She ran to Regina’s home, deciding the fresh air would give her the chance to think how she would express her feelings to the brunette.

_____

Regina was sitting quietly on the couch.

“Mom, are you really okay?” Henry asked.

“Yes, dear, it’s only that…I…I…” Regina didn’t know how to express all that she was feeling.

“Is it because what you lived with mom in the book?”

Regina turned to look at him.

“I…well…yes.” She finally said.

“I thought it had been a good experience for you?” Henry asked, unsure of what he had done then.

“That’s the problem.” Regina sighed, passing her hand through her hair.

The teenager looked at her with concern.

“I’m fine Henry, I just…I have to forget about it and…” Regina hesitated.

“Mom,” Henry place a hand on her shoulder, inviting her to talk to him.

Regina looked at him and sighed again.

“It felt right to be with…with Emma, inside the book. And maybe, it made me realize my real feeling for her outside of it. I already had them, but I didn’t want to accept them before.” Regina admitted.

Henry smiled a little. Maybe this wasn’t totally lost.

“That’s great, mom.” Henry said.

“But Henry, it can’t be. It was an illusion, a story, Emma is with Killian, and she…”

“And she felt the same for you in the book.”

“But now we’re out, and this is real. Her marriage is real. She doesn’t feel the same for me here.” She said.

“Well, you won’t know, at least until you’ve asked her.” Henry shrugged.

“No, I can’t do that, she is happy now, and she is my friend, I couldn’t put her in that situation. And I don’t know if I could bear whatever she could tell me as a rejection.”

“Do you really think she is happy with Killian? Really happy?”

Regina didn’t answer.

“You see? Mom, don’t waste this chance, you two can find out your real happiness is with each other. Fight for her, make her see the light. Besides, you will never lose her as a friend, no matter what you could tell her. Just, try, please.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, mom, come on! At least, talk with her about what happened in the book, that can’t go wrong.”

Regina thought about it for a moment.

“Okay, okay, I will do it.” She stood up. “I will mention the book, and then see how that goes, okay, I can do that.”

Henry smiled. Violet, who has chosen to keep her distance from the mother/son talk, smiled as well seeing Regina’s actions.

“Okay, I have to go.” Regina said with a nervous smile. “I will walk, that will help me feel less nervous and, yes.” She had never been like that, she felt like a teenager again, like when she was with Daniel, but Emma made her feel even more in that moment. She went out of the house, and her walking turned into running immediately.

_____

Emma was running in front of the clock of the library when she saw Regina running in the opposite direction.

“Regina!”

The brunette saw Emma running towards her.

“Hey.” Emma said, once they were facing each other.

“Hey.” Regina returned.

They were exactly in the middle of the street, in front of the library, nobody else around.

“I…I was looking for you.” Emma felt suddenly nervous. Why did she think Regina would return her feelings just like that?

“Me too.” Regina said.

The two women only looked intensely at each other.

“Emma.”

“Regina.”

They talked at the same time, then they laughed, relieving some of the tension in the air.

“You go first.” Emma conceded.

Regina exhaled.

“Emma, what happened in that book, well, it made me feel something.”

“Something?” _Was it disgust, anger, confusion? Emma wondered._

“Yes, it made me feel…things for you.”

_Things? Good things or bad things? Emma asked herself again._

“Actually, I think I felt them before the book, but it made me accept them. Emma, you are beautiful, and kind, and brave, and you have always been there for me, and I don’t know if I deserve you, but…I have strong, non-platonic feelings for you. Emma, I love you.” Regina finally admitted, closing her eyes.

Emma couldn´t talk after the confession.

Regina took it as a rejection, and felt her heart being squeezed. _Of course. Stupid, stupid of me! Regina thought._

“I’m so sorry, Emma, forget I said this, forget everything of this, I’m so stupid, you are married now and…”

“I ended things with Hook. I will divorce him.” Emma finally found her voice.

“What?” Regina asked.

“I will divorce Hook, he is not my true love.” Emma said, getting closer to Regina.

“Regina, I was so blind.” The blonde said. “It took a book and an imaginary story to make me realize who my true love is, how my happy ending should really look.” Slowly, Emma caressed Regina’s cheek. Now was Regina’s turn to be speechless.

“I love you, Regina. It’s me who doesn’t know if I will be worthy of you someday, of your affections, but I will try; I will try to make you happy every day of your life from now on, if you let me. To make up for all this time for being dumb and blind and finally give you your happy ending. For you, for Henry. We will be a family.”

Regina started to cry and caressed Emma’s hand in her cheek, smiling.

“Only if you let me do the same for you, and for Henry.”

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes as well.

“I love you, Regina.”

“I love you, Emma.”

They joined her foreheads and then, slowly, their lips.

 In the moment their lips touched, a wave of multicolored magic expanded across all of Storybrooke, and a soft wind involved them: It was a true loves kiss.

Henry and Violet had followed Regina, and now they were seeing the beautiful scene in front of them.

“Operation Cookie, completed successfully!” Henry said, smiling and giving Violet a gentle High-Five.

Now Henry could be calm and happy, seeing his moms where they belonged, in each other arms. Wow, he was good at this.

Now, he couldn’t wait to start his life with his moms as a real family, to start their real happy ending.

  **THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
